Dream Tide
by PurpleNavyVamp432
Summary: Rosalie, a beautiful yet modest rich girl.Emmett a kind hearted surfer boy. When Rosalie goes to Sunset Tide Academy and moves into the same beach house as Emmett what will happen? Read and find out. Suck at summaries. M for later chapters
1. LA

A/N: Hey guys! I'm back with my 2nd story! Emmett is my favorite Cullen so some of my stories will be about him. He's my favorite 'cause he's a badass fighting tough guy yet he's still got a cuddly childish side so he's a lot like me and I think that's ninjatastic! So anywho here is chapter 1. Which I hope becomes Chuck Norris approved.  
Di$[L!Mer: I don't own twilight.

Ch.1 Sunset Tide Academy.  
Rosalie's POV

"Ahh," I breathed in the fresh air of the ocean," Los Angeles; the city of angels."  
"And hot surfer boys." My insane yet adorable gay brother Jasper added.  
"You hoping to meet anyone Bella?" I asked my little sister who was laid out in the last row seats.  
"Rose I'm fifteen, I'm too young for love."  
"GASP," Jasper exclaimed, "You're never too young for love sweetie; I was fourteen when I found Alec and even though our time is done our six months were magical."  
"Yeah Bella and your beautiful, guys will be falling at your feet so who knows; maybe one of those guys will be the love of your life."  
"Maybe but I doubt it." Bella answered, sitting up in the seat.  
"Here we are guys." Dad said pulling onto the campus of Sunset Tide Academy.

I'm really glad my family has money for schools like this. My dad, Charlie was a cop but he wanted to save people from crime not solve crimes after they happened so he invented Phoenix Securities which now provides home security and panic rooms to over 40 million homes in 23 states. My mom, Renée owns Swan designs; the nation's largest interior design company. So yeah, we rake in the bucks.

"Bellsie, Rosie!" A voice screamed before me and Bella were wrapped up in a bone crushing hug by Alice Cullen.  
"Hey Ali." I smiled.  
"I missed you guys so so so so so much!" Alice screamed.  
"We missed you too Ali." Bella said."  
"No hugs for me bitches?" Edward asked.  
"Wait your turn slut." I shot back playfully before hugging him.  
"Ok now that we've all said hey let's head to our house."  
"Don't you mean dorm?" I asked.  
"No I mean house," Alice answered, "Our parents bought me Edward and our cousin a beach house but guess what guys?"  
"What?" Bella asked.  
"We got three empty rooms and our moms convinced our dads to let you live with us!" She exclaimed.  
"Oh my god!" Bella and I squealed together.  
"I know!" Alice screamed back excitedly.  
"Can we ride with you?" Jasper asked, staring shyly at Edward, who blushed under his stare.  
"Ask your dad." Alice answered.  
"Daddy!" I sang.  
"Go ahead," he laughed, "we'll follow you."  
"Yay!" Bella, Alice and I squealed.

We all hopped into a silver Volvo.  
"Who's car?" I asked.  
"Mine." Edward answered.  
"It's nice." I complimented.  
"Thanks." He answered.  
"Ok everyone we so totally have to go to the mall this weekend and shop." Alice sang the last word. Jasper and I smiled while Bella and Edward groaned.  
"But Ali you know me and Bells hate shopping." Edward said.  
"Well too bad Mister Whiny Ass," Alice retorted, "and Edward, you need to meet a new guy so you can get your mind off that fucktard, Ryan." Edward cringed at the name of who I'm guessing is a bad ex-boyfriend.  
"We have arrived," Alice announced, "welcome to Casa De Cullen y Swan."

"We stepped out of the car and looked up at the most beautiful house ever. It was 2 floors and the outside was a sun-bleached white with sky blue shutters; waves crashed onto the shore of the beach behind it.  
"Holy shit." Bella stated, surprising me because I've never heard her cuss before.  
"You've got that right Bells." I answered.  
"I think I'm in heaven!" Jasper exclaimed, fanning himself.  
"Check out the inside." Alice said.

The inside was even better; the floors were a dark, glossy stained wood and the walls were white but still easy on the eyes. The living room had 2 Black leather couches, 2 matching love seats, 3 recliners and a 60 inch flat screen TV hanging above the fireplace. The kitchen had black granite topped counters and island with cabinets and drawers made of the same wood as the floors; it also had a matching black and silver Kenmore set of a fridge, stove, microwave and toaster oven.  
"Alice this is all beautiful." I said in awe.  
"Wait until you see the rest." Edward answered for her. We walked up a spiral staircase onto the second floor where Alice showed us the bedrooms.  
"This is my room." Alice showed us the room that held more colors than a paint store. It had purple, green, pink and blue polka dotted walls a pink and silver zebra print floor and a ved with every color imaginable on it.  
"Next is Edward's room." She opened the door to a simple yet gorgeous room. The walls were a pale blue, the floor was the same as the living room and kitchen and the bed was a black frame with pale blue blankets, posters of Zac Efron and Justin Bieber hung on the walls and a black piano faced the window out to the ocean.  
"The other three rooms are plane and white so you can pick and decorate whichever you want and I would not advise going into our cousin Emmett's room." Edward suggested. They then led usdown int the basement where the 'Movie Room' was; the movie room had black walls, black floors and three rows of black couches in which every seat had a drink holder and it reclined. To top it off it had a 150 inch flat screen HD TV.  
"Can you say gossip girl marathon?" Jasper and Bella squealed, jumping up and down.

We went back upstairs and notice our parents had arrived and so had the movers. We each picked a room quick which wasn't hard every room viewed the ocean. I looked out my window and noticed a man in the distance holding a surf board. He looked young and buff but it was hard to tell from this far away.

After the movers were done we said bye to our parents.  
"Bye babies," Mom cried while squeezing all three of us to death, "Love you."  
"Love you mommy." We all 3 said in unison because mommy makes her feel better than mom because it lets her know we're still her little babies.  
"I love you kids; be careful." Dad said hugging each of us tightly.

We waved them on down the road until we couldn't see them anymore.  
"Come on," Alice said once they were out of sight com meet Emmett; he's out surfing and I told him I'd bring you guys out there when everyone else left. She pulled me into the house while Bella, Jasper and Edward followed behind us; Jasper and Edward sneaking peeks at each other every few seconds. A few minutes later I noticed we were walking towards the same guy I saw out if my window earlier and he was young, buff, tan and sexy as hell.  
"Please be Emmett, please be Emmett." I chanted.  
"Please be gay, please be gay." Jasper chanted behind me.  
"Emmett!" Alice yelled out to the guy on the surf board who then started paddling our direction. 'O thank you Jesus' I thought to myself as the tall, dark, handsome surfer stepped out of the water.

A/N: DONE! Ok there is chapter 1 of Dream Tide. Sorry for any grammar mistakes my grammar sucks and I am currently looking for a beta that is able to meet a posting schedule of about every other day. If anyone is able and interested P.M. me. Until chapter 2 so long and stay ninjatastic!


	2. Surfing, Chinese Food, Paint & Memories

Ch.2. Surf Lesson.

A/N: Hey! Here's Ch.2! I know the last chapter may have sucked but I am a new writer and my grammar sucks but I promise you I am making a huge effort to get better! To my reviewers thank you for your reviews and to answer one review yes I know my story needs fixed and I need a beta that is available for frequent updates of about every other day. If your or anybody you know can keep up with that deadline please let me know. But without further ado here is ch.2, hope you like it better.

Disclaimer: Twilight is not mine.

Emmett's POV  
"Emmett!" I heard Alice call in the distance. I looked her way and noticed her, Edward and 3 other people heading my way so started paddling towards shore. As I got closer I could see the 3 new people better; there was a girl with brown hair that looked about Alice's age, a tall blonde boy who looked about 17. Alice moved behind the other girl and that's when I saw her. Long wavy blonde hair, a killer curvaceous body and eyes so blue I could tell their color from 50 feet away. I couldn't take my eyes off this beautiful goddess as I walked towards them.  
"Emmett, meet our new roommates," Alice said once I got to them, "This is Bella, she gestured to the brown haired girl who smiled and waved; this is Jasper, the blonde boy nodded at me politely; and this is Rosalie." the blonde goddess smiled and waved like her sister did but never took her eyes off of my six-pack. 'I'm Sexy and I Know It' I started singing over and over again in my head.  
"Hey." I said to all of them before we made our way back up to the house to chill and get acquainted.

As we hung out around the house, eating pizza, drinking and just hanging out I got to know Bella and Jasper good but Rosalie seemed too shy to say much to me.  
"So Emmett what grade are you in? How old are you? What's your birthday? Favorite animal? Color?" Bella asked question after question. One thing I learned about Bella is her and caffeine don't mix to well because she was acting like a monkey on meth.  
"I'm a senior, I'm eighteen, my birthday is December seventeenth, my favorite animal is a monkey and my favorite color is purple."  
"Cool cool," she answered, "I'm a sophomore, I'm fifteen, I love the color blue and puppies, I love puppies and my birthday is September thirteenth."  
"Ok," I laughed at her hyperness, I could really see this kid becoming like my little sister.  
"Bells calm down, have a slice of pizza to soak up some of that liquid crack in your stomach."  
"PIZAAA!" Bella roared and she ran to the kitchen.  
"So Jasper," I began, "why don't you talk to Edward?" I asked  
"Why would I? He gulped.  
"Well 'cause it's obvious you like him bro and I can tell he likes you too."  
"You think he does?" Jasper looked hopeful  
"I know he does and you need to make a move."  
"I don't know." He said unsurely.  
"Ok listen," I told him, "it is now October ninth, if you don't talk to him and ask him out by October twenty-fifth I'm gonna kick your ass."  
"Why?" He spluttered his drink out.  
"'Cause he's my like my brother, you're a cool guy and you like each other so don't argue; you got two weeks and two days or you got an ass kicking, got it?" He nodded his understanding.  
"Good" I said before walking towards Rosalie. She was sitting at the island alone sipping a and staring at the wall blankly; I watched her contentedly for a few seconds and couldn't help but notice how beautiful she was, not hot but beautiful, breathtakingly beautiful. I finally snapped myself out of it.  
"Hey." I said.  
"Hey." She smiled.  
"What's crack-a-lackin?" I asked her.  
"Not much," She laughed, "just thinking."  
"About what." I asked, hoping nothing was bothering her.  
"About being the new kid in school." She admitted.  
"Relax everything will be fine," I put my arm around her shoulders and felt an electric shock, "I got ya back homie."  
"Thanks." She giggled. I looked over and noticed Jasper had a can of whipped cream and was sneaking up on Rosalie, he motioned for me to remain quiet then he attacked.  
"Ahh," she screamed, "Jasper you mother fucker!" she started chasing him through the house and tackled him onto the couch.  
"You gonna beat me up sis?" He taunted. She smiled deviously.  
"No but if you ever try that shit again I'm gonna burn your entire magazine collection. A look of pure fear crossed his face.

I woke up the next morning at 5 just like every morning for my daily workout, I swim for an hour, do 150 pushups and sit-ups, after that I'll surf for an hour then I run 6 miles to my MMA school and workout and practice for 2 hours. I noticed Rosalie in the kitchen.  
"What're you doing up Rose?" I called her Rose because she asked me to last night.  
"Cooking breakfast as thanks to all of you for letting me stay here," She answered, "what about you?"  
"I get up this early every morning and go workout." I explained.  
"Of course." She smiled.  
"What?" I asked.  
"It's obvious with how cut you are that you're a workout freak."  
"So you were checking out my sexytasticness on the beach yesterday." I stated, causing her to blush which made me laugh.  
"Well I gotta go but I'll be back around ten-thirty so do you wanna hang out then?"  
"Sure." She answered.  
"Cool, see ya." I waved before leaving.

At 8:52 I walked into 'Blazin' Cages' my MMA school since I was 5 years old.  
"Hey Em come here real quick." My friend and corner man James called as I walked in the door.  
"What's up?" I asked.  
"I got some info on Tyler Kingwood for the match Saturday." He told me.  
"Let's hear it." I said.  
"Ok listen he's a good fighter, his record is 1 and 8 so that's obvious and people rarely last more than a minute and a half but when they do he starts getting cocky so when he does that I want you to watch for an opening and take it unless you knock him flat out before then, got it?  
"Yeah." I nodded, I then went and lifted weights and sparred with Laurent for a little bit before going home.  
"O no she didn't!" I heard Jasper scream from the couch where he and Edward were watching Jerry Springer.  
"Girl if he's gonna cheat on you with that slut he deserves to get knocked the fuck out so good job baby!" Edward exclaimed. Jasper noticed me and I nodded to him letting him know I'm glad he's spending time with Edward.  
"Where's Rose?" I asked.  
"On the back deck." Jasper explained. I went upstairs and changed into purple swim trunks and a black T-shirt with a purple ninja on the front.  
"Wanna go to the beach?" I asked Rose when I got onto the deck.  
"Sure just let me change." She said before getting up and heading inside. She came out a few minutes later in white short shorts and a red bikini top with blue flowers. 'Down Shrek!' I thought to myself or more so a part of myself.  
"Ready." She said breaking me out of my trance caused by severe focus on not getting a boner in these shorts.  
"Cool let's go."

"So what are we doing today?" she asked.  
"Whatever you want." I told her.  
"Can you teach me to surf?" She asked.  
"Sure," I answered, "first let's get some boards. We went back to the house and got my surfboard which is purple with silver tribal and she chose a spare board that was pink with blue stars on it.  
"Ok first you gotta learn to jump up correctly so show me how you jump up." She laid down on the board and pushed up on one foot but as she put the other one down I pushed her.  
"You gotta plant both feet at the same time or it throws your balance off and you fall, try again." After 6 more tries she had it.  
"Good now let's try it on the water." I told her. A few minutes later we were out in the ocean.  
"Now what?" She asked.  
"Now we listen to the ocean and wait for the right wave." I explained. About 5 minutes later I heard it.  
"Ok when I say go, go." I told her and she nodded her understanding.  
"Now!" I screamed after a minute and we jumped, she stuck the landing but the board hooked and jumped out from under her.  
"You ok?" I asked as she climbed back onto her board.  
"Let's try again." She answered.  
"You got it." I smiled.

We surfed for about 3 more hours before we decided to meet up with the others at the house and go out to lunch. We all decided on going out for Chinese. In my opinion if you don't like Chinese food you're not an American. After lunch we all headed to the mall to buy paint for Rosalie, Bella and Jasper's rooms. Jasper got a sky blue for his room; Bella got emerald green and Rosalie got lipstick red.  
"Get your rest now for when we arrive home we paint!" I screamed holding a paintbrush up like a sword. Jasper and Edward painted Jasper's room, Bella and Alice painted Bella's and I helped Rosalie paint hers.  
"So tell me about yourself." I told Rosalie.  
"Like what?" She asked.  
"Anything." I answered.  
"Ok," She thought for a second, "my name is Rosalie Marie Swan, I am seventeen, I'm a junior in high school, my favorite food is pizza, my favorite animal's a penguin, my favorite color is red and I love the band Nickelback."  
"Nice," I said, "favorite sport? Favorite song?"  
"Cheerleading and Never Say Never by Justin Bieber." She answered.  
"Good song," I said, "I know a lot of guys think he's gay but that kid's music is awesome." She looked surprised.  
"What about you?" She asked.  
"Sport is MMA, name Emmett Thomas Cullen, color purple, food pizza, animal monkey, senior, I'm eighteen, song Not Afraid by Eminem and Band Skrillex."  
"Skrillex?" She asked confused. I pulled out my I-phone and let her listen to 'First of The Equinox'  
"Is that the chipmunks?" She asked, laughing.  
"It does sound like them don't it?" I laughed back. We laughed for a few minutes until the song ended.  
"What about your family?" I asked, "Your brother and sister and parents?"  
"Well Jasper and I are close cause he's my twin and he's as much of a girl as I am; Bella has always been our little munchkin sister, she's always so happy but usually keeps it calm, she's such an optimist and she just fit perfect with me and Jasper , we love her and as for our parents they might be rich but they didn't start out that way they were regular blue-collar American kids and when we were born hey were there not some nanny, they're great people and I love them." She explained, "what about you?"  
"Only child." I said.  
"Your parents?"  
"They um, they died in a car wreck two years ago, Uncle Carlisle moved his family here so I wouldn't have to lose my parents and my home." I explained the memory playing in my head as tears stung my eyes. FLASHBACK: "Emmett keep your eyes on the road." My mom said from the back seat as my dad patted my shoulder.  
"You're doing fine son." He said  
"Thomas I know he's doing fine it's other idiots I worry about, god knows who else is driving I just worry about it some…"  
"Emmett watch out!" Dad screamed. END FLASHBACK.  
"I'm so sorry Em." Rosalie said as she wiped a tear from my face.  
"I was driving; a car was on the wrong side of the road and I swerved to miss it, we flipped and our car was hit mid flip by a city bus. I lived, they didn't. Rosalie grabbed me in a hug as I cried and o never wanted her to let go.

A/N: Ch.2! A little sad towards the end but I hope you like it! Sorry about any grammar mistakes or spelling errors. I owned no recognizable names, brands or products in this chapter. Until Ch.3 stay ninjatastic! Please review!


	3. Fights, Teen Crushes & Movies

Ch.3 Sunset Tide Academy.

A/N: Sup my ninjatastic friends! Chapter 3 has arrived! Please enjoy chapter 3 my friends!

DISCLAIMER: If Chuck Norris wanted me too own Twilight I would but he don't want it so I don't get it.

Rosalie's POV

"Rose get up!" Alice woke me up by screaming and jumping on my bed.  
"Ali stop snorting cocaine in the mornings." I told her once I woke up enough to raise myself up in bed.  
"But it's magically delicious!" She giggled before hopping up and down some more on the bed.  
"I'm up." I said before throwing her off the bed onto the floor.  
"Bitch." She said, her voice muffled by the sheets.  
"Cunt-monkey." I laughed.  
"Touché." She said in a British accent.

I got up and got dressed; I wore a red silk V-neck shirt with a white belt around the stomach, a white tank top and a blue jean skirt that ended mid-thigh and red stilettos. I walked downstairs and saw Emmett, Alice and Jasper. Alice wore a pink V-neck shirt with a black cardigan and dark fade blue jeans with black converse; Jasper wore white skinny jeans and a blue t-shirt that read 'Bieber Fever' in white letters, a white scarf and white and blue DC shoes. Emmett wore black jeans, purple converse and a purple T-shirt with a monkey that read 'Eat my Banana'. He looked fucking delicious. GRRR! I thought to myself.  
"Let's go." Emmett said as Bella came down the stairs wearing a plain green V-neck T and faded blue jeans. He smiled at me as I walked out the door.

We arrived at school in about 5 minutes and I stepped out of the car. People were staring at Bella, Jasper and I but that's normal for new kids.  
"Hey sexy" a greasy haired blonde boy popped up next to me, "names Newton, Mike Newton and I think you are one hot mama!"  
"Back off newton before I stomp your ass." Emmett said from behind me.  
"Calm down pretty boy I'm just getting to know the lady 'cause I gotta feeling she's interested in me."  
"Nobody on this planet wants you you Jessie Mcartney wanna be." Edward laughed while Jasper snapped his fingers in a 'Z'.

Emmett's POV  
"Shut up you fucking fag." Newton sneered. I lunged before I knew what I was doing; Newton dropped to the ground as my fist connected with his face.  
"You think you can cheap shot me motherfucker?" Newton got up, wiping blood from his lip, "well try fighting me straight up pussy." Newton swung a right hook which I caught and used his momentum to swing him around into my jeep where I dropped him again. He then tried to use my tire to pull himself up but I started raining elbows onto his head so he let go of the tire and tried to protect himself. The next thing I noticed is a cop tackling me to the ground while the nurse tries to revive an unconscious Mike. A few minutes later paramedics help mike sit up while I sat handcuffed in the backseat of a cop car. The stretcher Newton laid on rolled passed the cop car and Mike looked my way.  
"I'll get you bitch." He whispered just loud enough for me to hear since my door was open.

Ten minutes later I sat in the principal's office.  
"Emmett I talked to some witnesses and they all said Mike started it so I gotta let you go for now but please if you're gonna beat somebody's ass do it off school property, ok?" Principal Weston said.  
"Yes master, anything for you master." I said sarcastically before grabbing my bag and leaving.  
"What's the verdict?" Edward asked as I sat down next to him at our chemistry table.  
"I'm free; witnesses said Newton started it so they got nothing on me."

Rosalie's POV  
I was proud of Emmett for protecting Edward like that but I can't help but feel sorry for Newton or anybody else who pisses Emmett off. I didn't have any friends in 1st block English so I sat all by myself and waited for the bell to ring. I walked into U.S History and noticed Alice waving me over to sit next to her.  
"So how'd you like Emmett's brawl in the parking lot?" Alice asked me.  
"I'd call it more of an ass stomping," I replied, "where did he learn to fight like that?"  
"He was diagnosed with ADHD when he was little so the doctor told his parents to find a physical activity that interested him for him to focus on since they didn't want him on medicine so they looked around and finally found one that clicked; he's been taking Mixed Martial Arts since he was five." She explained.  
"Damn, remind me not to piss him off." I laughed nervously.  
"Oh piss him off all you want, Emmett will never hit a girl no matter what."  
"Ok good I just hope he stays out of fights so he don't get in trouble." I said  
"He fights all the time and never gets in trouble because he fights in competition; he's actually fighting Saturday at the L.A. Emporium if you wanna come watch." She told me.  
"Sure, that sounds like fun." I replied, thinking it'd be fun to watch Emmett in a strategized fight. The bell rung after that and Alice and I didn't get the chance to talk again as the teacher went on and on about the industrial revolution.

After U.S History was lunch and after lunch I have biology and then I have Advanced Psychology.  
"So what you wanna do after school?" Alice asked me as we went through the lunch line.  
"Well how about we all go to the movies" I told her.  
"Ooh great idea." She smiled. We got our lunch and made our way to the table.  
"Ok gang we are going to the movies tonight." Alice announced as she sat down.  
"Where's Bella?" I asked.  
"In the line with a very cute boy." Jasper nodded over to the line and we all looked over.  
"Who's he?" I asked.  
"Seth Clearwater," Emmett explained, "he's a good, nice kid; his dad works at the hospital with Carlisle.  
"And behind them is his cousin Jacob Black, AKA Alice's crush since the day we moved here but she refuses to talk to him 'cause she's a pussy." Edward stated.  
"Ali why don't you talk to him?" I asked her.  
"He's too cute and sweet, he deserves someone better than me." She blushed.  
"Alice Jeanette Cullen, if I ever hear you say you're not good enough for someone again I will bite yo motha-fuckin' face off." Emmett told her. God he really is like a big brother to them. He can threaten them in a sweet brotherly funny way for a sweet brotherly reason and he would to anything to protect them as shown this morning.  
"Sorry Emmy-Bear." Alice pouted.  
"It's ok, now eat your vegetables." He ordered like a parent.  
"What's so funny guys?" Bella said as she sat down Seth next to her and Jacob between Seth and Alice.  
"Nothing Bells but listen who's up for going to the movies tonight?" I asked. Everybody agreed and we decided to go see 'The Lucky One' at the 5:15 showing.  
"So what's your punishment?" I asked Emmett.  
"Nothing; witnesses say Newton started it." He told me.  
"Good 'cause he deserved it." I said.  
"So how's your day been?" He asked me.  
"It's been good, boring but good." I answered.  
"Well besides sore knuckles, a bruised elbow, handcuffs and a trip to the principal's office my day has been pretty uneventful as well."  
"Hey Rose can I talk to you in the bathroom for a minute?" Bella asked me.  
"Sure." I got up and followed her.  
"What's up sis?" I asked once we got there.  
"Ok I think I may like Seth and I know Alice likes Jake so i was wondering, could they come to the movies with us tonight please."  
"AWW! Bella-boo's first date!" I hugged her tightly and jumped up and down.  
"Not a date Rose just two guys Alice and I like hanging with the group." She said blushing about the word 'date'.  
"Ok my bad." I raised my hands in surrender, still smiling in the inside.

The bell rang right as we sat back down and Emmett walked me to my locker.  
"So what did Bella want?" He asked.  
"Oh she likes Seth and wants him to come to the movies with us tonight plus she wants Jake to come for Alice."  
"Ah." He said in understanding. We stopped outside of my biology classroom.  
"See ya Rose." Emmett said and for a minute it looked like he wanted to hug me.  
"Later Emmett." I said, too afraid to act on the hug I wanted to give him as well. He walked off down the hall and I walked in the classroom.  
"Miss Swan you can sit next to Mister Clearwater." The teacher told me. I sat down next to Bella's crush Seth.  
"It's Rosalie right?" He asked me.  
"Yeah and your Seth right?" I asked just trying to make conversation since I already knew the answer.  
"Yeah I have first and second block with your sister Bella and I sat with you at lunch but I didn't introduce myself 'cause you were talking with Emmett and I didn't wanna piss him off after what I saw this morning." He rambled nervously.  
"Dude chill," I told him, "why so nervous?"  
"Well I think your sister Bella is really sweet and funny and pretty and I really like her already I'm just worried she may not like me so I was wondering do you think I'd ever have a chance with her?"  
"Trust me kid if you keep being the cool, nice, sweet kid you seem to be you'll get a chance just if you do treat her good or I'll cut your dick off with a rusty spoon." I told him.  
"I'd never hurt her anyway but duly noted." He answered.  
"How old are you?" I asked him.  
"Just turned sixteen last month." He replied.  
"So you're a sophomore?" I asked.  
"Yup." He said.  
"Why are you in a junior class."  
"I'm advanced in sciences 'cause my grandpa on my mom's side was a marine biologist and my grandpa on my dad's side was a chemist; that's how my parents met is their dads worked together at UCLA."  
"So you were taught science from an early age then." I asked.  
"Sure was." He answered.

After that our conversation was mostly biology, a few questions about movies and music and whatnot scattered here and there. The bell rang and I made my way to Advanced Psychology. I sat down in my seat and stared at the wall until a voice interrupted my daze.  
"Sup homie-g skillet bizkit?" A fake gangster voice asked me and I looked next to me and saw Emmett there.  
"What're you doing in Advanced Psychology." I asked him.  
"It's a required class needed for me to get into the college program I need, what about you?" He replied.  
"They just put it on my schedule." I told him honestly.  
"Cool." He said.  
"So what're you going to college to be?" I inquired.  
"A psychiatrist, after the wreck I went to one for a year and ever since then I've wanted to be one to help people through similar situations as I went through." He explained.  
"That's a really good reason and answer, most high school boys would say something like 'I'm going to college to be a football playa and get e some poon-tang 'cause chicks dig football playas." Emmett started laughing at my impression of a teenage boy.  
"Is there a problem ." The teacher interrupted Emmett's laughing.  
"Yeah I think I may have caught AIDS from Newton's blood can I go to the nurse?" Was Emmett's smart ass reply.  
"No be quiet and quit joking around." Emmett saluted the teacher jokingly.  
"God he's a Dick Monkey." He said causing me to giggle a little.

The rest of the class was sent quietly joking round about anything and everything. After school we all went home and changed before going to the movies where Seth and Jake would meet us. I changed into a blue V-neck T-shirt with red lipstick lips on it, black skinnies and blue Converse high tops; Emmett changed into a plain black shirt, black Etnies, black jeans and a purple Tony Hawk hoody.

We arrived at the theater and bought snacks and drinks and all filed into the theater where we took up a whole row by ourselves. Emmett sat on the end, his feet propped up on the empty seat in front of him; I sat next to him, Jasper sat next to me, Edward next to him, then Bella, Seth, Alice and Jake. I talked aimlessly with Emmett until the movie started.

"That movie was beautiful!" Alice exclaimed, grabbing a light pole and spinning around it once we got outside.  
"The lengths a man would go to for love." Edward said a dreamy look in his eyes.  
"Plus Zac Efron is hotter than Satan's balls." Jasper stated to which all us girls and Edward agreed. We arrived home about twenty minutes later and decided to eat chheseburgers and fries for dinner and play some video games.  
"I'm going to bed guys." I told everyone around 10 O'clock.  
"Night." Everyone mumbled.  
"Goodnight Rosalie, sweet dreams." Emmett said. I went up to my room and changed into my dad's old New York Giants shirt and some red boy shorts and laid down. I fell asleep instantly and for the first time I dreamt of Emmett Cullen.

A/N: I feel that chapter was fairly ninjatastic! Was that fight just for fun? Or will Mike's threat become a problem later on in the story? Read and find out! Please review my ninjatastic friends!


	4. MMA, Party & Justin Bieber Wake Up Calls

A/N: Yo yo yo my peeps. I have arrived with the fourth chapter and it is time to continue this ninjatasticaly funkalicoius story. So on with the story and remember friends stay ninjafuckintastic!

DISCLAIMER: Chuck Norris still hasn't made Stephenie Meyer give me Twilight so I still don't own it.

Emmett's POV

The week passed by pretty quick after Monday; Rose and I started hanging out around the house or at the beach after school and I learned pretty soon that I definitely had feelings for her I just hope she feels the same about me. But I couldn't find out at the moment because it was Saturday night and I'm in my dressing room getting ready to fight Tyler "The King" Kingwood, the number one contender for the 3rd district title. If I beat him I can go on to fight against Cameron Harris and if I beat him I'm the champion of the 3rd district which automatically gets me a spot in the 'Veriano Tournament' and the winner of that gets 100,000 dollars donated by himself and that's just the kind of money I need saved up to start my own psychiatry firm.  
"Ok Emmett you got this fight in the bag!" James pumped me up as I shadowboxed to get warmed up in the dressing room.  
"I got this, I got this." I chanted to myself."  
"You got this Big Sexy!" He called me by my nickname in the gym, "He's won eight and lost one , you've lost none and won nine which means you got a one fight lead on this bitch."  
"Emmett they're ready for you." My friend and other corner man Shane Mathers told me when he opened the door. I started walking out with James pumping me up the whole way.  
"Ok baby now make it happen get out there and make this mother-fucker bleed!" The ref checked me for any concealed weapons or anything.  
"He's good." Ref concluded. I stepped into the cage where Tyler was already waiting.  
"Ok hardcore MMA fans now for the event you came for!" The announcer spoke into the mic, "In the black corner, wearing purple shorts, weighing two-hundred and thirty five pounds, a height of six feet two inches; Emmett Cullen! And in the red corner, wearing silver shorts, weighing two-hundred and thirty eight pounds, a height of six feet three inches, Tyler "The King" Kingwood!" The announcer stepped out of the cage and the ref stepped into the middle, hand raised.  
"I want a nice clean fight, got it?" We both nodded, "Fight!" He dropped his hand. I stepped up and bumped fists with Tyler.  
"I'm gonna make you cry like a little girl." Tyler taunted.  
"Bring it bitch." I answered. Tyler threw a left jab into my chest which made little contact; he followed up with a right power punch that I blocked. I was watching for any weaknesses in his game. He then dropped and tried to take out my legs but I slipped out of it and spun around on top of him; I got him in a rear necked choke. He picked me up and slammed me to the mat; he spun around on top of me and went for the ground and pound, I caught his left hand and wrapped him up in a triangle choke. He slipped out of my triangle before I could lock it but I quickly rose up ad plowed him to the ground. He slipped out from under my guard and got up on his feet. I got onto my feet just in time to feel a left hook to the jaw, followed by a standing guillotine and a knee to the ribs; I slipped my arm up under his and broke free of the hold. He attempted to right jab but I blocked it and delivered a left power punch to his jaw, dazing him. He regained slight focus and went for a spear, I caught him in a choke and held for a second before I pushed him off. While he was still getting spots out of his vision from loss of blood to his brain I ran and jumped delivering a SuperMan punch straight into his nose. He dropped to the ground and the ref waved his arms. DING! DING! DING! The announcer started talking.  
"Winner by knockout, Emmett Cullen!" The crowd interrupted with cheers. I grabbed the microphone.  
"I challenge Cameron Harris to a district three title match any time anywhere!" The crowd cheered louder. The lights shone onto the walkway and Cameron Harris walked out with a mic.

"In that cage, December sixth me and you, winner advances to Veriano, Deal?" Cameron asked.  
"Deal." I answered.

"After the fight we all had a bon-fire on the beach to celebrate everyone was there even Seth and Jake came with Bella and Alice.  
"Damn bro that was badass!" Seth congratulated me for the ninth time.  
"Thanks man." I laughed, high fiving him.  
"Can we start taking classes with you?" Jake asked.  
"Yeah MMA looks really cool and fun as hell." Seth added.  
"Sure I'll talk to James and get you guys a day to start." I said.  
"Cool." They both smiled before walking over to Alice and Bella.  
"That was a pretty badass fight." Rosalie said, sitting down next to me with 2 plates of food. She handed one with 2 burgers and a bunch of chips to me.  
"Yeah it was fairly ninjatastic." I replied.  
"Ninjatastic?" She laughed.  
"Yeah it's a word I randomly created one day and it stuck."  
"Ok then," she raised her cup of , "ninjatastic."  
"Ninjatastic." I toasted, bumping my cup against hers. We sat in silence for a minute before I started talking.  
"So how's school been going for you?" I asked her. 'Seriously? School? You got this beautiful, sweet, funny girl sitting next to you on a beach with a cheeseburger in her hands and you're too much of a pussy to do anything about it, if I wasn't a tiny voice inside your head I'd kick your ass.' A tiny voice in my head bitched me out.  
"It's going good." She answered.  
"That's good." I told her.  
"So any more problems from Mike since Monday?" She asked me.  
"Not really aside from the occasional evil look and the threat he gave me Monday as his stretcher went past me."  
"He threatened you?"  
"Yeah, he said I'll get you bitch." I repeated Newton's words.  
"Emmett you gotta tell someone." She ordered me.  
"Rose trust me Newton threatens a lot but never follows through with it I'll be ok."  
"I hope so." She said still slightly apprehensive.  
"So see any boys who interest you?" I teased her hoping she said "no" or "yeah you".  
"Yeah but he's way outta my league." She said.  
"Nonsense, any guy would be lucky to have you; you're smart, funny, sweet, and you're absolutely beautiful Rose. There is not a guy in his right mind on this planet that would turn you down." She looked like she was going to cry for a second.  
"Emmett that's so sweet." She started leaning in towards me and before I knew it our lips were an inch apart.  
"Surfing time bitches." Bella screamed before running out to the water. Everyone else closely trailing behind her.

Rosalie's POV

"Alice, Bella in my room now." I told them once we got back up to the house around 1 o'clock in the morning.  
"What is it Rose?" Alice asked.  
"I think I'm falling for Emmett." I blurted out.  
"OMG!" They both squealed.  
"Shut up before I replace your wardrobes with shit brown. They quickly shut it.  
"What makes you think this?" Bella asked.  
"Because he's sweet, funny, sensitive and hotter than a jalapeno's coochie!" I exclaimed. We talked about Emmett for a few more minutes before our conversation drifted into Seth and Jake as well. At around 3 a.m. we snuck into the kitchen to get some ice cream and saw Jasper and Edward spooning on the couch. Emmett was passed out in the living room floor a bag of chips spilt onto his chest.  
"Emmett is such a goofball but Jasper and Edward are so cute together!" Alice exclaimed. We sat up for hours talking aimlessly about love and family until we all fell asleep on my bean bag chairs.

Emmett's POV

I woke up the next morning around 9 a.m. a bag of chips crushed underneath me. I was wondering what woke me up when I heard it.  
"If I was yo boyfriend I'd neva let ya go, I would take ya places you ain't neva been before!" 3 girl voices sang along to the music. I got up and walked over to the couch.  
"Yo spoonsters wake up." I picked up one end of the couch and flipped Edward and Jasper off of it. Edward stood up and had a morning boner that Jasper couldn't take his eyes off of.  
"I wouldn't mind camping in that tent." Jasper wiggled his eyebrows.  
"Gross dude gross." I said walking into the kitchen where the girls continued to sing and dance.  
"Girlfriend, girlfriend you could be my girlfriend!" They danced around with spatulas and forks and whisks until Rose saw me laughing and turned the music off.  
"Quit laughing you're just mad 'cause you can't dance." Rose said  
"Oh really?" I laughed, "have fun thinking that Rose."  
"I will." She stuck her tongue out and turned the music back on while Edward and Jasper came in and started dancing with them and I went upstairs to take a shower.

15 minutes later I was dressed in a blue Tap Out shirt and black basketball shorts. I went down into the kitchen where a breakfast of pancakes, bacon, sausage, orange juice, toast, scrambled eggs, biscuits and gravy.  
"Oh it's time to get my fat kid on!" I sang while fixing me a huge plate and sitting next to Rose.  
"So what're we doing today?" Bella asked.  
"I don't know?" Alice inquired.  
"Ooh I know, since we were up until three in the morning and I beat a dude's ass and we hung out on the beach why don't we kick back and relax today?" I clapped my hands like a three year old that just used the potty for the first time.  
"Sounds good to me plus we all got homework to catch up on." Bella said to which everyone groaned but agreed. So our day was spent lying on the floors, books scattered everywhere.

A/N: I know this chapter was shorter than the others but trust me the next one will be longer I promise. Until next time lease read and review and don't forget to stay ninjatastic!


	5. Dances, Dates & Moonlit Love Confessions

A/N: So who enjoyed reading chapter 4? I know I enjoyed writing it. And by the way my word ninjatastic may sound dub to some of you but if you like it feel free to use it anywhere, anytime. Stay ninjatastic! Here's chapter 5.

DISCLAIMER: If I owned Twilight the Volturi would have died, Edward would be a badass fighter and the series would be funny as hell. But the Volturi lives, Edwards a pessimistic no sense of humor dick and it only has slight humor but o well that's what fanfic's for.

Rosalie's POV.  
School the next day was uneventful until lunch.  
"Hey Rose did you hear about the dance Saturday?" Edward asked me as he and Jasper sat down, holding hands, they finally became a couple yesterday.  
"No, where is it at?" I asked.  
"It's at club Bionix over on West Hollywood Boulevard."  
"Wait it's at a club?" Bella asked in surprise.  
"It's a teen dance club, no alcohol or anyone over the age of twenty allowed." Alice explained.  
"What's it for?" Jasper asked.  
"To raise money for a new gym for the basketball team." Emmett said.  
"You guys wanna go?" Alice asked everyone.  
"Hell yeah!" We all said in unison.  
"Shut up asshole's." Newton said from a few tables over.  
"Slob on my knob bitch!" Emmett shouted back causing Newton to shut up quickly. A few minutes later the bell rang and I made my way to biology. I sat down next to Seth and opened up my book.  
"Hey Rose?" Seth said my name.  
"What's up?" I asked looking up at him.  
"Well I was wondering do you think if I asked Bella to the dance she'd say yes?"  
"I know she would man." I smiled at him and he beamed like the sun.

The class was spent taking notes and before I knew it I was walking into my last class. I sat next to Emmett who was tapping his foot nervously.  
"Um Rose can I ask you something?" He asked.  
"Sure Em." I answered.  
"So there's this girl I really like and I wanna ask her to the dance but I don't know how to."  
"Just tell her you really like her and then ask her." I said, sad that he's asking me for advice on other girls.  
"Thanks Rose."  
"Welcome." I answered.  
"Hey Rose?" Emmett said.  
"Yeah?" I replied.  
"I really like you so will you go to the dance with me?" a shock of joy ran through my body.  
"I really like you too," I smiled, "and yes I will." Emmett smiled and nodded.

The rest of the week was filled with talks about the dance and when Saturday finally came I found myself being tortured by Alice for 3 hours. But it paid off; my hair was done I waves and I wore a red tank top with black jeans and red Nike's. I walked downstairs to meet Emmett, who was wearing a purple V-neck muscle shirt, black jeans, purple and lack Converse and a purple beanie with a black skull and the words Skull Candy underneath the skull. We all made our way to the club and when we got there the party was in full swing.

Emmett's POV

"This place is amazing." Jasper said as we walked into a super hyped club. We found a table close to the dance floor and sat down. A few minutes later Rosalie, Alice, Bella, Edward and Jasper were on the floor dancing to Nikki Minaj while I sat with Seth and Jake. They danced through a few songs before they came over to us.  
"Come on and dance Emmett." Rose said to me.  
"I'm good." I chuckled.  
"Afraid people will laugh 'cause you suck?" She taunted making everyone laugh.  
"You asked for it." I told her as we made our way out to the dance floor as "Glad You Came" finished and Usher's "Yeah" started. I started with some popping and gliding and then hit it up a notch. I usher glided across the floor then moonwalked to the middle. The chorus came on and I flipped back onto my right hand and started spinning; after a few spins I switched it to my left hand and then I switched into my back where I started pushing myself up and landed still spinning. After the chorus I spun back onto my feet. I started gliding to Rosalie and dropped to my knees and spun circles around her I got up and flipped into a head spin I then switched to my hands and started doing spins while popping up off the ground. I switched over into a backspin again and spun back onto my knees and into a standing position where I started popping and locking while usher gliding until the song ended.  
"Damn it is there anything you're not good at?" Rosalie added.  
"Yeah I'm not good at waiting to ask questions," I said, "Rosalie will you be my girlfriend?"  
"Yes." She breathed right as I leaned in and kissed her. That kiss was amazing; every good and great emotion possible ran through my body. We made our way back to the table holding hands where everyone's jaw was dropped.  
"What?" I asked.  
"Emmett get five other people who can dance half as good as you and you could win America's best Dance Crew." Seth said.  
"OMG! YOU GUYS KISSED!" Alice and Bella squealed together.  
"I know." Rosalie smiled, "And we're dating now!"  
"YAY!" The girls screamed while jumping up and down. Rosalie and I danced to a few more songs, and our first slow dance was one of them. After the dance we decided to go home and chill in the movie room.

Rosalie's POV

'OMG!' I thought to myself as I snuggled up to Emmett in the movie room while we all watched 'The Notebook' 'I can't believe I am dating Emmett, this is so epic! I took my eyes off of the movie and looked up at Emmett. I stared at him for a minute and just took him in. the next thing I knew I was being shook awake.  
"Rose," Emmett shook me, "Baby get up you fell asleep." I needed to get up but I didn't even feel like opening my eyes. Emmett chuckled and the next thing I felt was a pair of strong, warm arms wrapping around me and picking me up where I fell asleep again.

Emmett's POV

I carried Rose up to her room and I couldn't help but think how lucky I am to get the most beautiful, amazing, sweetest and funniest girl in the whole world to give me a chance. God must be smiling down on me finally. I laid her in her bed and went to let go of her but she grabbed me tightly and wouldn't let go so I laid down next to her and watched her sleep until I drifted of myself and dreamt of the angel in my arms.

The next morning I wake up with a sleeping Rosalie in my arms I then got a brilliant idea. I picked up my phone and dialed Aro Volturi's number.  
"Emmett dear how's it going?" Aro asked.  
"Aro do you think I could get a reservation for two tonight at around eight." I asked him.  
"Well we have it all full tonight but oops a spot just opened, sorry Lomack dinner for two."  
"Thanks man." I said before hanging up. I went outside to the beach and tried to decide what else to do besides dinner. There is a boat ramp not far from Volturi's and there's one right down the beach from us. A limo to the restaurant for dinner, a moonlight boat ride to the beach and then a night under the stars with a dessert picnic.  
"Hey Em what's up?" Alice asked as I walked into her room.  
"Get Rosalie dressed up by eight tonight in something nice but comfortable."  
"Aww your taking her out tonight!"  
"Shh it's a surprise so don't let her know."  
"You gots it homie." Alice replied. I spent the next four hours shopping for a suit and the stuff to make root beer floats and chocolate dipped strawberries drizzled in caramel.  
"Aunt Esme?" I asked as she picked up the phone.  
"Yes sweetie?" She answered.  
"I have a date tonight can I come over and you help me cook dessert?"  
"Come on over honey." She told me.

Rosalie's POV

"Alice why are you torturing me?" I growled as Alice sprayed my hair for the fourth time in 2 hours. It was now 5 p.m.; Alice had been torturing me with a makeover since I woke up at eleven o'clock.  
"'Cause its fun and I can." She poked her tongue out at me.  
"You're a thunder-cunt you know that." I told her jokingly mad.  
"And you're a clit licking bitch ass cock stain." She joked back.

Finally at 7:15 Alice had my hair curled and I was dressed in a black dress with a red belt around my waist and black Stilettos.  
"Ok can I change now that you're done?" I asked.  
"Nope first we go downstairs and show the gang." Alice said causing me to groan. We went downstairs  
"Holy shit balls." Bella said as I walked down the stairs.  
"Damn girl you looking hot!" Jasper fanned himself to add dramatization.  
"You look beautiful Rose." Edward smiled, wrapping his arms around Jaspers waist  
"Thanks." I smiled back.  
"Where's Emmett?" Alice asked.  
"Outside working on his car." Edward answered. Alice started dragging me to the front door. She opened the door and on the other side stood Emmett in a black button up shirt, black dress pants and a purple silk tie; he was holding open the door to a limo open.  
"Your chariot awaits My Lady." He said while smiling at me. Tears of joy filled my eyes. 'This is so sweet.' I thought to myself as Emmett took my hand and led me into the limo.  
"Where're we going Emmett?" I asked, my throat thick from wanting to cry.  
"It's a surprise and you look beautiful Rose." He kissed my cheek.  
"Thanks you look great too." I told him.  
"Don't talk about me tonight's about you." We arrived at some fancy Italian restaurant called Volturi's at around 8.  
"Hey Luigi, table for two." Emmett told the old guy at the front desk.  
"V.I.P room Emmett, any table you're the only ones in there." Luigi replied.  
"Thanks." Emmett told him. We sat down in the V.I.P room at a table with roses in a silver vase in the middle.  
"How'd you pull this off?" I asked him.  
"The owner, Aro Volturi and my dad were best friend's he's like an uncle to me and he doesn't have kids or any brothers so I'm his closest thing to a son." The waiter showed up with a bottle of apple cider and 2 glasses.  
"Thanks Caius." Emmett told the blonde waiter who nodded before walking off.  
"Emmett this is all so sweet and amazing and wonderful and beautiful."  
"Just like you." He smiled causing me to blush.  
"Why did you do all this?" I asked.  
"'Cause you deserve it, I don't know how guys treated you in the past but I'm going to treat you nothing short of amazing 'cause that's what you deserve." His words brought tears to my eyes.  
"And this is only part one of the date." He told me. The waiter came back and we ordered. I got Italian chicken with cheese and Emmett got chicken parmesan with extra parmesan. We talked and ate until about 9 when Emmett paid the bill and we went back outside.  
"Where's the limo?" I asked.  
"A few blocks up." Emmett said. He led me to a boat dock where he got into a tiny speed boat with rose petals on the floor. He started the boat and we zoomed off across the harbor. I could see our house in the distance after about ten minutes and Emmett soon parked the boat and led me onto the beach.  
"Right this way." He said. He led me over to a basket and a blanket  
"Now for part two, a dessert picnic." He pulled out a two liter of root beer, a jug of ice cream and chocolate covered strawberries with caramel syrup.  
"Emmett you're amazing." I smiled.  
"I know." He smiled back before pouring us some floats and taking my hand.  
"Rose I know we've only known each other for two weeks but I can't get you outta my head, everything reminds me of you, I dream of you every night, every time I see you I can't help but smile." I started crying from the sweetness of his words and he kissed away my tears.  
"Rosalie I don't know if you feel the same and I know it may seem too soon but I love you Rose, there's not a doubt I my mind that I love you, more than life itself."  
"I love you too Emmett, more than I ever thought possible." We laid back on the blanket and I snuggled up into his arms. He kissed my forehead and wrapped his arms around me.  
"I love you Rose." He told me.  
"I love you Emmett." I answered.

A/N: They're together! I know it seems early but they have a very strong love. Sorry if I'm not good at the fluff romance I am a guy lol. I asked my Fiancée for help and she helped as much as she could. If I didn't do a good job of describing Emmett's dance just go to YouTube and look up D-Trix breakdancing and that's what it looks like. Stay ninjatastic!


	6. Rain, Free Days, Pizza & BurnOut 3

A/N: I'm here with chapter 6 my ninjatastic homies! Sorry if the relationship seems to move quickly but I know how I want this to play out so just bear with me. Here's Ch.6

DISCLAIMER: Twilight is not mine! Chuck Norris has not yet allowed me ownership .

Emmett's POV

We woke up on the beach to the feeling of rain hitting our faces. It was just a small drizzle at first but after a minute it started pouring and I jumped up.  
"Alice will kill me if this dress gets wet!" Rosalie screamed, wrapping the blanket around her.  
"Isn't it your dress?" I asked.  
"Alice doesn't care whose clothes they are they are designer so she will eat me alive if they get ruined." She replied.  
"True dat homie." I said knowing how Alice is about clothes. I gathered up everything and we ran into the house. The clock on the microwave read 9:07 and I note taped to the fridge read "We were going to wake you guys up but you looked so sweet cuddled up on the beach that we decided to leave you alone. Hugs and Kisses, Jazzy & Eddy."  
"They're dorks but you gotta love 'em." Rosalie laughed.  
"Yeah," I chuckled, "So what you wanna do?"  
"Let's cuddle up on the couch and pay-per-view a movie." She answered.  
"Sounds good to me." I smiled while I leaned in to kiss her. The kiss was sweet, romantic and meaningful; I never wanted it to end. "Ima pick the world up and ima drop it on yo fuckin' head."  
"What's up?" I answered the phone.  
"Hey Emmett you think you could come by for a minute and talk about the title fight?" James asked me.  
"How'd you know I wasn't in school?" I asked.  
"I didn't." He laughed.  
"Yeah I'll be there soon."  
"You wanna come with me?" I asked Rose.  
"Where too?" She inquired.

"My MMA School, my friend James wants to talk to me about the December sixth fight."  
"Sure sounds fun just let me change." She answered. I went upstairs and changed into some dark fade Levi's, a purple and black MMA Elite shirt and black Etnies. Rosalie came down soon after me wearing a light blur Hollister shirt and light blue jeans.  
"It's a good thing purple's your color 'cause you wear it a hell of a lot." Rosalie told me smiling as she came down the stairs.  
"Babe ninety eight percent of my wardrobe is purple." I laughed.  
"Why do you wear it so much?"  
"It was my mom's favorite color and almost everything she owned was purple so it reminds me of her a lot."  
"What was she like?" She asked.  
"She was sweet, a little overprotective at times but I loved her all the same; she was an amazing cook and when I was little she would always rock me to sleep every night and she would sing to me when I was sick or scared or just wanted her too." My eyes started to feel warm with tears.  
"And your dad?"  
"He was a lot like her except he couldn't sing or cook, he was a stand-up comedian and was actually only three days away from going to New York and doing a Comedy Central presents, he would have made it big in comedy."  
"They sound like amazing people Emmett." She said as we got into my Jeep.  
"They were."

About fifteen minutes later we pulled up in front of 'Blazin' Cages'.  
"Hey Big Sexy." James said as we walked in the door.  
"Hey James I'd like you to meet my girlfriend Rosalie Swan."  
"What's up I'm James Young."  
"Nice to meet you." Rosalie smiled politely.  
"You too but you better treat my man here good 'cause we like a family up in here and we don't deal to well with anyone hurting our family."  
"I wouldn't even dream of hurting him." She answered, staring up at me with love in her eyes.  
"Good. Ok Emmett here's the thing your eighteen years old and your ten and zero but Cameron's twenty-three and he's twenty-eight and zero which means this will be your biggest challenge yet, he's the champ and the only one in L.A. to have an undefeated record all the way until Veriano, now he beat Riley Biers back in August for the third district title and since then he has put that belt on the line four times and is still smashing faces but you're the rookie who's giving all these major upsets and the first rookie ever to become number one contender in all of L.A. which means you're his biggest threat 'cause you're a prodigy so he's not gonna dance with you he won't be pulling punches he'll come in fast, hard and strong so I just hope you're ready and you start training Saturday morning."  
"I'm ready and I'll be there." After that Rosalie and I went out for an early lunch at Taco Bell. I got fur Doritos Locos tacos aka heaven in a tortilla shell and an XXL Stuffed Chicken Burrito; Rose got two small chicken burritos and a small order of cinnamon twists.  
"So what interested you in MMA so much that it helped with your ADHD?" Rose asked after we sat down to eat.  
"How'd you know about the ADHD?" I asked her.  
"Alice." Was her simple reply.  
"Oh," I said, "Well I really loved the physical challenge it puts on you 'cause it's not the same day in and day out it's mixed which is why it's called mixed martial arts obviously; well since it's mixed it always challenges you and plus it takes a lot of mental focus to learn technique and watch for openings and weaknesses also it seemed like a great way to learn how to protect myself and my loved one's if I ever need too."  
"Those are some really good reason's just like my college question you had a real answer instead of other teen boys who would probably say 'So I can learn how to beat some fucking ass and get me some pussy, girls love a badass' you're a great guy Emmett."  
"And you're a great girl Rose." I leaned in and kissed her again. After we ate and got home it was 11:37 and we decided to go to the movie room and watch 'A Nightmare on Elm Street'; Rose said I looked like the Dean, the guy who cuts his own throat at the diner in the beginning but I don't see it. I looked down at the part where the guy covered in blood was getting arrested after his girlfriend was tossed around the room and killed by Freddie and Rose was asleep, the last thing I remembered was the kid in the web videos getting thrown into the camera and the next thing I knew I was getting shook awake.  
"Emmett wake up dude we're ordering Pizzas." Jake shook me awake as Alice woke up Rose.  
"What time is it?" I asked.  
"Five." Jake said, helping me up. We went upstairs to the living room where Jasper and Edward were watching One Life to Live reruns.  
"I can't believe he's dead!" Jasper cried, hugging Edward closely while Edward rubbed his back.  
"I know baby I know." Edward soothed.  
"I want pineapple pizza!" I screamed and started clapping like a little kid.  
"Oh god what have I got myself into?" Rosalie joked.  
"I wuv wu Rosie Posie." I smiled innocently.  
"I love you too." She smiled back.  
"AWWWWWW!" Alice, Bella, Jasper and Edward sighed in harmony.  
"Shut the hell up." I laughed. A few minute later the pizza arrived and we all sat down in the living room.  
"Let's play X-box." I said and everyone else agreed. We sat down and took turns playing BurnOut 3.  
"Burn baby burn!" Seth exclaimed after he crashed into a semi-truck within ten seconds.  
"Let's have a competition of who can have the most beast looking wrecks, winner is free from chores all week, losers have to clean every night in the order they lost in, deal?" Jasper said and we all quickly agreed.  
"Boom bitches!" Edward jumped up swaying his hips after he ran his car off a bridge flipped off a semi-truck into a minivan through a wall and into a gas tank of a store causing it to blow up eight cars. Rose came in second, I was third, then Seth, Jasper, Jake, Alice and Jasper.  
"Jasper baby I'm sorry but you're on cleaning duty tonight." Edward said.  
"It's ok as long as I get a kiss from you baby." Jasper leaned in and kissed him.  
"Eww gay love." I gagged jokingly as everyone else laughed and Edward slapped me upside the head.  
"Asshole." He laughed, "Well I'm going to bed so later guys, Night baby." He kissed Jasper again.  
"Night babe." Jasper kissed him back. Pretty soon everyone else filed to bed except Jasper, Rose and I; Jasper had to clean but Rose and I slept in this morning and slept for a while in the movie room so we weren't tired.  
"Want help cleaning Jasper?" I asked as Rose started picking up pizza boxes.  
"Sure thanks." Jasper said. He started the dish water while I got the broom and Rose picked up dishes and pizza boxes. In 30 minutes we were done and we all decided to get to bed for school tomorrow. Rose got dressed in some black basketball shorts but came out of her room in a red bra which directed my eyes to her chest and my blood somewhere completely different.  
"Babe I'm up here." She laughed pointing to her head.  
"Sorry boobie, I mean baby." I stuttered which made her giggle.  
"Can I borrow one of your shirts to sleep in?" She asked.  
"Sure come pick one." I grabbed her hand and led her to my room.  
"Whoa, this is nice." She said as we entered my room with purple walls, a black ceiling and floor, a black bed with purple bed set and a black and purple dresser. Unlike most teen boys I'm a neat guy, I can't stand having a dirty room or house.  
"Pick one out of my dresser babe." I told her. She grabbed one of my purple ripped sleeved workout shirts.  
"Why that one?" I asked.  
"It smells like you a lot." She smiled putting it on. I walked her back to her room and gave her a kiss.  
"Goodnight baby, sweet dreams."  
"About you." She replied.  
"I love you Rosalie."  
"I love you too Emmett." We kissed one more time before I went to my room and stripped down too my Scooby Doo boxers 'cause I keep it ninjatastic with Scooby Doo. I laid my head down on my pillow and tried to decide the next date I should take Rose on. I decided to take her to Uncle Carlisle and Aunt Esme's Halloween party this Friday. They'll love her I smiled to myself before drifting off to sleep; my dreams filled with Rosalie Marie Swan someday Cullen.

A/N: Holy ninjatastic! Emmett sure needs to learn on where to focus don't he? This chapter was mostly a filler so that's why it's not so long as the others. Ch.7 coming soon. Stay ninjatastic!


	7. Halloween Parties, Hikes & First Times

A/N: Here is Ch.7 my ninjatastic homies! Enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: Twilight is not mine, has never been, will never be, my wish was NOT Chuck Norris approved.

Rosalie's POV

"Hold still damit!" Alice scolded me as I tried to scratch an itch on my arm.  
"Sorry my arm itched." I said.  
"Well if you move again you'll be too dead to ever itch again so stay the fuck still." She applied the last the last bit of fake blood to my face and set to work on my ripped up dressed. Emmett and I were going to Carlisle and Esme's party as a prom king and queen who had been brutally murdered. I was wearing a light lavender dress that had knife slashes all up and down it and a fake knife hilt was pinned into my hair to make it look like the knife was buried in my skull and blood trialed down my body. Emmett wore a purple and black suit similar to the one he wore on our first date except that it had a purple and black zebra print tie and a purple jacket. He had a fake ax glued to his chest just left over his heart.  
"Ok all done let's go." Alice said; she was dressed up as an evil Tinkerbelle. We went downstairs and saw the rest of the gang's costumes. Jake was an Evil Peter Pan, Seth and Bella were Dracula and his wife and Jasper and Edward were Frankenstein and his bride (Edward was the bride).  
"OK let's go." Emmett said taking my hand as we all filed outside and into our respectable cars. Emmett, Alice, Jake and I rode in the jeep while Bella, Seth, jasper and Edward took Edward's Volvo.  
"Tonight's gonna be so much fun!" Alice exclaimed.  
"Baby chillax save hyperness for the party." Jake soothingly rubbed Alice's back.  
"Sorry babe." She blushed causing Jake to laugh and kiss her cheek.  
"So Rose baby do you wanna go out again Sunday and maybe have a hike and a little picnic?" Emmett asked me.  
"Sure I'd love too." I smiled  
"I love you Rose." Emmett leaned over and kissed my cheek.  
"I love you too Emmy." I said back. A few minutes later we pulled up in front of Carlisle and Esme's apartment building.  
"Come on they're on the ninth floor." Emmett grabbed my hand and we all started walking towards the elevator.  
"Hello kids." Carlisle smiled as the elevator doors opened. He and Esme were dressed up as a dead doctor and nurse which fits them because he is a doctor.  
"Rosalie, Bella, and Jasper it's so good to see you all." Esme hugged us all and Carlisle followed suite.  
"It's been too long you all look great." Carlisle smiled after hugging each of us.  
"We were so happy to hear about you and Emmett being together." Esme told me.  
"And Edward and Jasper; it's about time he found himself a good man." Carlisle wrapped his arms around Edward and Emmett.

"Thanks dad." Edward smiled.  
"Yeah thanks Uncle Carlizzle my nizzle." Emmett joked.  
"Ok enough chit chat let's party!" Alice announced. And we did party; we had a costume contest which Emmett and I won. We ate some gross looking, weird consistency food which turned out to be fucking delicious.  
"Dance Time!" Edward exclaimed as he pressed play on the stereo and Michael Jackson's Thriller started blasting. We all started dancing along to the music making our own group dance while Carlisle and Esme laughed at our stupidity. We finished off the night with a slow dance as Edward played on the piano and Jasper sat beside watching lovingly.  
"Rose I've been thinking about us." Emmett started off. 'Oh no, he's gonna dump me 'I thought and the tears started to well at the thought.  
"Rose don't cry baby I didn't mean it like that, babe I'm not going anywhere." He kissed away a tear. "Rose what I was gonna say is I love you with all my heart and I just wanna thank you for giving me a chance and I promise you I will do anything to keep you happy even if it means me dying."  
"Why would that make me happy?" I asked, hurt that he would think I wanted that.  
"It's just an example baby all I'm saying is if my death was the only thing that would make you happy I'd pull the trigger myself; and Rose you never have to worry about being hurt ;cause baby I would kill to protect you." Tears of happiness and love now filled my eyes.  
"I love you Rosalie."  
"I love you too Emmett." We kissed and during that kiss I made a decision. Emmett had my heart and Sunday on our picnic he will get my virginity.

"Bye guys drive home safe." Carlisle told us as we all filed into the elevator to head back home.  
"Did you have fun baby?" Emmett asked me on our way home.  
"Yeah it was great." I smiled. "I was happy to see them again.  
"I'm glad you had a good time." Emmett smiled. I leaned my head against the window and thought about Sunday and I decided I need Alice's help. The next thing I knew I was being shook awake by Emmett.  
"Baby we're home, wake up." I got out of the car and walked up the steps. Bella, Seth, Jasper and Edward were already here.  
"Alice, Bella, can I talk to you guys please?" I asked them once we set down the leftover food Esme gave us.  
"Sure Rose." Bella said and she and Alice followed me to my room. I shut and locked the door behind us.  
"What's up Rose?" Alice asked.  
"Emmett and I have a date Sunday afternoon and I need you guys to help me with something."  
"Sure." Bella said while Alice grinned like the Cheshire cat.  
"Ok first off I need something sexy to hike in, and last but not least I need some super sexy underwear."  
"Rose are you gonna?" Bella started.  
"Yes I'm going to give Emmett my virginity I think I'm ready and I know I love him." I explained and then I looked at Alice who had 2 simple words to say.  
"Shopping trip." She grinned. After we talked a little bit more about birth control and condoms I decided I've seen the side effects of birth control and do not want it and Emmett should have condoms because I'm sure he's not a virgin.

At 8 a.m. the next morning Alice, Bella and I went shopping I left a note for Emmett letting him know where I was.  
"Ok so first stop is Hollister's outdoor section." Alice said as we pulled up to the mall in my red Corvette that I haven't drove since I've been here.  
"Then what?" I asked.  
"Then boots then Victoria's Secret." Alice said. "Let's get shopping!"

Emmett's POV

"Hit it like it like it slapped ya mama!" Laurent screamed at me as I wailed on a punching bag.  
"Go Emmett go! Harder!" James pumped me up.  
"My damn grandma can hit harder than that!" Laurent screamed at me some more. "Quit being a bitch and knock this bag the fuck out, whoa!" I hit the bag so hard Laurent lost his grip and the bag swung back and hit him.  
"Now that's what I talking about!" He screamed getting up off the ground.  
"Ok now you two spar in the cage full speed." James ordered we stepped into the cage and Laurent didn't waste any time he started off with a superman punch which I blocked but he caught my ribs with a jab; he wrapped me up in a standing guillotine and tried to choke me out but I slipped out and swept his legs, taking him to the ground.  
"That's good Big Sexy." He stated. "But not good enough." He wrapped me up in a triangle choke and locked it. Instead of trying to break free I grabbed his wrists and stood I spun around and slammed him into the side of the cage, breaking his choke ant then I took him to the mat and slipped him into an arm bar before he could react. He tried slipping out but after a minute he was forced to tap.  
"Good job Emmett now hit the weights for thirty minutes and then head home." James said as I helped Laurent up and gave him a man hug.  
"You got it man." I answered I went over to the weight set and decided to hit lower body today. I started off with deadlift and raised my max up to 805 and then I moved over to squats. Thirty minutes later I was starting my jeep and heading home. When I got home nobody was there I went to the fridge and saw a note that read 'Hey baby, went shopping with Bella and Alice. I love you! Hugs and Kisses, Rose.  
I decided to watch some of Cameron's fights on YouTube and study his style. I noticed that his left knee was slightly weak and it always tried to give just a little every time he lifted someone up for a slam. I got so into watching the videos that I didn't know anybody had come inside until.  
"Hey babe, you doing homework?" Rose kissed my cheek from behind.  
"Just trying to study Cameron's moves so I can look for a weakness, so far his only weakness is his left knee." I explained.  
"Well baby come on its lunch time and the gang wants to go out to eat."  
"Ok just let me get dressed." I said. "Oh and by the way is hiking at about eleven a.m. for a picnic lunch ok baby?"  
"Sounds good to me." She kissed me. Five minutes later I came back down in my Purple Ninja shirt and some black cutoff jeans.  
"Ready." I said and we all filed out and headed to Golden Corral.  
"Holy hell this place is amazing." Seth said, biting into his fifth piece of pizza.  
"Yup all you can eat for only ten bucks a person, I love it." I said.  
"This is a fat kid's heaven!" Jake exclaimed, sitting down with a full plate and shoving a mini cheese burger into his mouth. We all had a great time eating and everything was going good until.  
"Well well if it isn't my sexy little lady." Newton's annoying voice said to Rosalie.  
"Leave before I kick your ass again." I growled.  
"Don't worry Emmett me and my friends have special plans for you and your girlfriend here." He smiled a sick sadistic smile and his friends laughed. I started shaking with anger.  
"Leave before I break every bone in your fucking body Newton."  
"I'll see you around." He said before him and his friends walked off laughing.  
"I swear he needs to get his ass beat again." Seth said.  
"I have a feeling that next time he starts shit with us things are gonna get real bad." Alice said worried.  
"Yeah whatever he said they have planned doesn't sound pretty." Rose looked scared.  
"Baby its ok don't worry I won't let anyone hurt you." I put my arm around her and kissed her cheek. After eating lunch we headed home where we all decided to go surfing for a few hours. Rose came down in a small blue bikini that instantly drew my eyes to her chest. She walked by me smiling in a sexy way and my eyes flew to her ass as she passed.  
"See something you like?" She asked, looking back over her shoulder.  
"Uh-huh." Was my genius response. Edward, Jake, Seth, Alice and I knew how to surf and Rose was ok but Jasper and Bella had no clue so it was really fun to watch them fail.  
"I think you're supposed to stay on the board Bella." I laughed as she wiped out on a two footer.  
"Suck my dick Emmett." She said after spitting water out of her mouth. We surfed until it got dark and then went up to the house to just hang.  
"Ok I'm going to bed, gotta big hike ahead of me tomorrow." Rose said and Alice and Bella glanced at each other knowingly.  
"Goodnight Emmett." She kissed me.  
"Night babe." I kissed her back. A few minutes later I decided to head up and take a shower before going to bed. As I stood in the shower I thought about Rose in her bikini all wet and shiny from the water and sun. I instantly got hard thinking about it.  
"I hate being a virgin." I said to myself. I decided to just get dressed and go to bed so I can get up early for our date.

The next morning came but instead of getting up at 5 I got up at 9 and got ready. I wore a purple and black checkered short sleeved button up, blue jeans and black Timberlands. I went downstairs and saw Rose come out of her room headed for the shower.  
"Hey babe, we'll leave when you're ready, I'll be downstairs, and I love you."  
"Ok I love you to." She said and I gave her a kiss. I went downstairs and started gathering up stuff for lunch. I got ham, bread, cheese, mayonnaise, mustard, ketchup, tomatoes and 4 twenty ounce . An hour later Rosalie came downstairs wearing a pink and white plaid shirt, a pair of dark blue jeans and some black hiking boots.  
"Ok get some breakfast baby and we'll leave it's about a thirty minute drive to the mountain." I told her. She ate some cereal and ten minutes later we were getting into my Jeep.  
"You ok baby?" I asked when I noticed she looked nervous.  
"I've never hiked before and I'm a little nervous." She answered.  
"Baby you'll do fine, I'll carry you if I have too." I told her and she smiled. I turned on the radio and 'It Girl' by Jason Derulo started playing. I started singing along with it.  
"I've been looking under rocks and breaking locks just tryna find ya, I've been like a maniac insomniac five steps behind ya." I looked over at Rose who stared at me eyes wide.  
"What?" I asked turning down the radio.  
"You can fight, dance, you're incredibly sweet and you can sing, what book did you walk out of?" I laughed at her question.  
"I love you Rose." I said.  
"I love you." She replied. A few minutes later I parked the jeep at the edge of a woody area.  
"It's only about a fifteen minute hike until we get to the clearing where we'll eat lunch."  
"Ok." She said nervously.  
"You'll be fine baby." I soothed her. We quickly made it to the meadow where I set out the blanket and food. We sat calmly for the next hour eating and talking.  
"So what do you wanna do after we eat?" I asked. "You wanna go home or hike some more?"  
"It's a surprise." She said.  
"Ok." I laughed at her mysteriousness.  
"It's hot." She tied her shirt into a knot below her chest. My eyes went to her sweating stomach. We finished eating a few minutes later and I was about to ask her if she wanted more when she said.  
"Lunch was great." And then she kissed me. Instead of pulling away after the kiss she deepened it, turning it into a make out session which I was happy to be a part of, after a few minutes she unbuttoned my shirt and I stopped.  
"Rose baby what are you doing?" I asked.  
"Emmett I love you and I'm ready to give myself to you."  
"Are you sure?" I asked and she nodded and started kissing me again. She finished unbuttoning my shirt while I untied and unbuttoned hers. A few minutes later we were both naked on the blanket and I marveled at the sight of her whole body.  
"Emmett be soft I'm a virgin." She told me and I sighed in relief.  
"Good cause so am I." I kissed her again. We fell back onto the blanket and lost ourselves in the sensation of love making.

A/N: Their first time! I don't do lemons cause I'm not good at them sorry. Read and Review! Ch.8 coming soon. Stay ninjatastic!


	8. Life, Love, Family & Surprises

A/N: I'm back with ch.8 my ninjatastic friends! Hope you like this chapter! It's gonna be interesting! And to hear the music by who will be mentioned this chapter go to . He's a close personal friend and his rap is amazing. Check it out

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing Twilighty.

Rosalie's POV.  
A month later.

It has been a month since Emmett took my virginity on our picnic in the woods and I was starting to feel funny. My breasts were sore, I felt tightness in my stomach and I was getting major headaches and I was also getting tired quicker and I noticed that I would keep eating without getting full. It wasn't until the gang sat down in the movie room to watch Knocked Up that it hit me. 'Holy shit,' I thought, 'I can't be'. After the movie I dragged Bella and Alice into my room.  
"What the hell's your problem?" Alice asked after I slammed the door and threw her onto the bed.  
"I think I'm pregnant." I blurted out.  
"Wait. What?" Bella said.  
"I think I'm pregnant, it's been three week since Emmett and I had sex and I'm eating all the time, my boobs hurt and my stomach feels really tight. I don't know what to do." I sat down and cried.  
"Great now my emotions are going crazy too."  
"Rose calm down it'll be ok tomorrow morning we'll go out and buy you some pregnancy tests, everything will be fine." Alice soothed me and rubbed my back while I cried on Bella's shoulder.  
"Mom and dad are gonna kill me." I told Bella.  
"They'll understand Rose." She soothed me. "They love you Rose, everything will be fine." I cried for a while longer.  
"Do you wanna go back out there or what?" Alice asked me  
"Yeah I need to tell Emmett goodnight." I said, wiping tears away from eyes. We went back outside and the guys were playing videogames.  
"Die bitch die!" Emmett screamed at a zombie as they played Left4Dead.  
"Hey baby I don't feel good so I'm gonna head to bed." I told Emmett and gave him a goodnight kiss.  
"You ok baby?" he asked.  
"Yeah I'm fine just need sleep, I love you."  
"Ok baby, I love you."

"Hey baby I'm heading to the gym call me if you need me." Emmett told me at around 5 a.m. before giving me a kiss and heading to the gym. I fell back asleep until 8 when Alice and Bella woke me up to go get some pregnancy tests.  
"How many you think we should get?" Bella asked me.  
"I don't know maybe three?" I answered.  
"We'll get four; we'll get the name brand good kind too." We went to Wal-Mart and I put my hood up as I searched for the pregnancy and children's aisle. We found it and grabbed four tests before heading home.

When we got home I went immediately to the bathroom, having drunk three bottles of water on the way home. I peed on all four tests and waited for five minutes just to be safe. I read each test twice before going into my room where Alice and Bella waited.  
"So?" Alice asked.  
"I'm pregnant." I said.  
"What are you gonna do about Emmett?" Bella asked.  
"I gotta tell him before I lose my nerve or it's too late." I grabbed my phone and dialed his number.

Emmett's POV

I was showing Seth and Jake a few moves on their first day when my phone started ringing Rosalie's ring tone 'One & Only' by .  
"Hey baby what's up?" I answered  
"Emmett can you come home I need to talk to you." Rose said timidly.  
"Yeah baby I love you." I said.  
"Love you too." She said before hanging up.  
"I gotta go." I told James before leaving. I was worried the whole way home that something was wrong. When I got home I went inside and saw Alice and Bella on the couch.  
"She's in her room." Alice said. I went into her room and saw her lying in her bed tear stains on her face.  
"You ok baby?"  
"Depends on your idea of ok."  
"What's wrong baby?"  
"Emmett you'll stay with me no matter what won't you?" She asked me. "You won't leave me will you? I can depend on you can't I Emmett?"  
"Of course baby, I love you Rosalie what's wrong baby? Please tell me."  
"Emmett I'm pregnant." She said.  
"What?" I asked.  
"I'm pregnant Emmett; I'm having your baby." She explained. After a minute it hit me 'Holy shit, I'm gonna be a dad.'  
"Emmett please say something." Rose said after a minute of silence.  
"I'm gonna be a dad." I said and the longer I thought about it the more it sunk in and I started smiling.  
"Why're you smiling Emmett?"  
"I'm gonna be a dad." I repeated smiling. "You're having my baby."  
"Yeah and I'm gonna be a mom." Rose said. I leaned in and kissed her and she kissed me back. It soon turned into a make out session and I stopped.  
"Do you wanna do this again baby?" I asked.  
"I'm already pregnant." She giggled before kissing me again and we fell into bliss for the second time.

After we were finished we cuddled up in Rosalie's bed, her head on my shoulder with my right arm wrapped around her and her hands on top of my left one which rested on her stomach.

"When do you think we should tell everyone?" I asked.  
"Well Alice and Bella already know 'cause they went with me to buy the tests and I wanna tell the rest of them as soon as possible so is now ok?"  
"Now's fine baby." I kissed her forehead before I got up and handed Rose her bra and underwear before finding my own underwear and getting dressed. We walked downstairs to the living room where everyone was already seated watching Jersey Shore. Even Jake, Seth and James were here.  
"Why are you guys here?" I asked.  
"Well after you rushed out without an explanation we got worried so we came here and James came with us." Jake explained.  
"Yeah Big Sexy what's going on?" James asked.  
"Ok there's no easy way to say this so we're just gonna say it." Rosalie started.  
"Rose is pregnant and we're having a baby."  
"Fuck wasn't expecting that." Edward said.  
"How the hell did that happen?" Jasper said, confused.  
"Um sweetheart it happened because Emmett and I had sex." Rose told him.  
"No shit Sherlock it just caught me off guard." He retorted before giving her a hug.  
"I love you Rosie and I'll be here for you, the only reason I'm not pissed that someone took your innocence is because one Emmett and you are in love, two your baby daddy is sexy as hell and three he could beat the shit outta me." He said rubbing her back and making her laugh.  
"What will mom and dad think?" She asked him.  
"Let's find out." He handed her his phone and she dialed their number putting it on speaker phone.  
"Howdy son." Her dad answered the phone.  
"Dad stop talking Texas just cause you live there." Rose said.  
"Sorry sweetie what's up?" He asked her.  
"Um if mom's around could you put her on speaker phone?" We heard a beep and then.  
"Hey baby." Her mom said.  
"Hey mom, you guys love me right and will never leave me or hate me will you?" Rose said, tears of worry clouding her eyes and I wrapped my hands around her stomach.  
"Of course baby." Her dad said. "We love you, what's wrong."  
"Well I'm kinda dating this guy and have been since October well on our third date we had sex and now I'm pregnant, Please don't hate me she added."  
"Put your boyfriend on the line and take it off speaker." He said and she handed me the phone and I pushed speaker off and put it to my ear.  
"Hello, Emmett Cullen speaking."  
"Do you love my daughter?"  
"Yes with all my heart."  
"Good, how was your childhood?"  
"Amazing until my parent's died my sophomore year."  
"Did that get you into drugs or make your schoolwork slip?"  
"No sir I put all my focus onto school and MMA," I told him, "I am a straight A student and also a black belt in Brazilian Ju-Jitsu, Capoeira, Moy Thai and Nin-Jitsu."  
"So I guess you wanna be a fighter then? That's not a safe environment; I mean to learn that stuff is good it teaches discipline but to have a dad who's gone away all the time isn't healthy."  
"Sir I wanna be a psychiatrist to help people through similar situations as I went through losing my parents."  
"Good you seem like a smart kid, last question; how far would you go to protect my daughter?"  
"I would kill to protect her sir." I told him.  
"Put it back on speaker." He said and I did as I was told.  
"He seems like a good guy Rose and I was gonna be a grandpa someday it's just a little sooner than planned." He said. "I love you Rose, always have always will even though you're having a baby you're still my baby. But I gotta head to work so here's your mom." Rose and her mom talked for a few more minutes before her mom realized she had a meeting with a client and had to leave.  
"Now all that's left is Carlisle and Esme." I said after Rose hung up.  
"Let's get this over with." She said and we headed that way.

Carlisle and Esme took it ok, Carlisle talked about symptoms to expect and health tips such as vitamins and such and Esme, like Alice she started planning a baby shower. Carlisle said if she got pregnant in early November then early August is when we should be due. After talking for a while with them we decide to go home and get our homework done because tomorrow we had school.

"Once this gets out you're gonna get hell at school baby." I told her as we laid in bed.  
"I don't care." She smiled looking down at her stomach. "As long as I got this baby and you by my side I can handle anything." I lowered myself down to her stomach and kissed it.  
"I know you can't hear me yet but daddy loves you, more than life itself." I kissed her stomach again before moving back up and cuddling with Ro, my hands on her stomach as we drifted to sleep.

A/N: I know the pregnancy may have been predictable but I wanted to do it, I felt it had a purpose in this story and you'll see that purpose later on in the story. Until Ch.9 stay ninjatastic!


	9. Cruel Teens, Family Dinners & Baby Names

A/N: Hey I know it's been awhile since I've posted on Dream Tide but I felt like it so here is chapter 9.  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own twilight.

Emmett's POV.  
Rose was hesitant to get out of the jeep. Even though she said she didn't care what people thought I knew she did.  
"Babe I'm right here next to you every step of the way." I grabbed her hand and kissed her nose. "I love you Rose."  
"I love you too Em." She said back and we got out of the car and walked over to the gang who sat at the lunch tables in front of the gym.  
"Hey Rose before I forget, keep Saturday free for maternity clothes shopping." Alice said and Jake had to keep her from bouncing into the skies when we got to them.  
"Alice shh!" Rose whispered.  
"Sorry I just get excited."  
"You guys wanna invite mom and dad for dinner?" Edward said as he hugged up to jasper from behind.  
"Sounds good to me." Bella said, holding hands with Seth. We all agreed and headed to class.

My classes passed by slow and I was counting the seconds until lunch. Finally lunch arrived and I bolted to Rose's locker.  
"Hey pretty mama." I said when I popped up behind her.  
"Hey sexy papa." She smiled. I grabbed her hands and kissed her before heading to lunch but we were rudely interrupted by none other than Mike, Jessica and Lauren.  
"Hey haven't I seen you somewhere?" Lauren said.  
"Of course you have silly she was the girl in a hoody buying pregnancy tests." Jessica laughed. While Mike stood there smirking. I grabbed Rose's hand and pulled her past them. We sat down with no food.  
"What's wrong?" Jasper asked.  
"Rose's pregnancy is about to be everywhere." I said.  
"Why?" Edward asked from Jasper's lap.  
"Jessica and Lauren saw me buy the tests." Rose explained she looked like she was about to cry. I hugged her up against me and rubbed her back, she eventually fell asleep leaning against me. After lunch ended I woke her up and we headed to class. We sat down in psychology and waited for the teacher but before she could arrive…  
"Excuse me everyone." Lauren announced to the class. "I would like to congratulate the school slut Rosalie Swan on her new pregnancy."  
"Emmett how's it feel to know she's got a bun in her oven that's not your recipe?" Jessica asked malevolently Rose ran out of the room and I shot them an evil look before following her. I caught up with Rose behind the gym.  
"Rose ignore them, you're not a slut you're my girlfriend and the mother of my child." I grabbed her hands and she looked at me. ""Who cares who knows and what they think; you're pregnant with my kid and we're gonna be parent's, just thinking about this baby makes me able to take anything thrown our way."  
"Really?" She wiped tears off her face.  
"I'm here with you Rosalie, no matter what I love you and I'm here for you."  
"I love you to Emmett and you're right, who cares about them we got our baby and each other." She smiled.  
"That's right, now you didn't eat lunch so what would you like baby?"  
"Chinese food." She said smiling like a kid talking to Santa. I chuckled and led her towards the jeep.

That night we all gathered around our table to a home cooked meal of ham, mac and cheese, ranch mashed potatoes and brown rice. Carlisle and Esme arrived just as we were setting the food on the table.  
"Smells delicious guys." Carlisle said and Esme nodded her agreement.  
"Thank you Carlisle." Rosalie smiled.  
"Well you guys thought of names yet?" Esme asked us as we started the meal.  
"Not really but I really like Kandace Rayne for a girl." I said.  
"Ooh I like that too." Rose agreed. And I kissed her.  
"What about boy?" Jasper asked.  
"Not sure a lot of ideas are zooming around in my head, we'll have to sit down and talk about it sometime Rose." I said and she nodded. The rest of dinner was spent talking about baby clothes and nursery designs. 'Girls do go crazy over babies don't they?' I thought jokingly. After dinner the girls talked while the guys played video games.  
"Suck my dick bitch!" Edward growled while shooting down some Nazi's.  
"Happily." Jasper purred in his ear.  
"Gross." I pushed Jasper off the couch and we all started laughing.

"Well boys we have to be going now." Carlisle told us as he and Esme entered the living room. We got up and hugged them.  
"It was a beautiful dinner everyone." Esme said after she'd choked the life out of every one of us with bone crushing hugs. After Carlisle and Esme left we proceeded to clean up the house.  
"So when's your first doctor's appointment?" Alice asked Rose.  
"Next Tuesday." Rose said.  
"I can't wait till I get to find out what you're having." Alice squealed.  
"I hope it's a girl so we can give it make overs." Edward added.  
"What do you want Rose?" Bella asked.  
"I'm not sure." Rose admitted.  
"What about you Emmett?" Jake asked.  
"I want a boy, I've always wanted a boy first so I can put him in MMA and he'll grow up knowing how to protect his little siblings." I answered.  
"I think that's a good idea baby." Rose kissed me  
"Hey you know where that led you last time." Seth wagged a finger at us and I threw a pillow off of the couch at his head.  
"Well we gotta get going." Jake looked at the time and kissed Alice and Seth kissed Bella before they headed out the door.  
"It is getting late." I looked at the time. "Time to get my babies to bed."  
"Night everyone." Rose said. We headed to my room which we now shared since her rom was smaller and perfect for a nursery. We cuddled up in bed and Rose asked me.  
"Since we wanna boy what names would you like?"  
"I shall call him squishy and squishy shall be his name and he shall be my squishy." I joked and she smacked my chest.  
"Seriously." She giggled. I thought for a second.  
"I want his middle name to be Thomas, after my dad." I said.  
"I'd like that." Rose said. "I like Tyler or Jason or maybe Chase."  
"Those are nice." I answered. "I like Nicholas or Marcus or maybe Christopher."  
"Those are nice." Rose yawned. I hugged her tighter and kissed her forehead.  
"Go to sleep baby." I told her and she happily obliged.

A/N: I know this chapter is a little shorter than the rest but I felt that was a good stopping place. So until Ch.10. Stay Ninjatastic!


	10. Championships, Home Invasion & Surprise!

A/N: Here is chapter 10 of Dream Tide! Sorry it took so long I had a lack of inspiration but I just read the story again and I realized the type of humor in that story shows how I want my writing to be. I want it to be funny and goofy yet heartfelt and sweet plus action so I got my inspiration back and I'm back on Dream Tide! NinjaTastic!  
Disclaimer: "Twilight is not mine. I once tried to steal it but Stephanie Meyer shot me in the nipples with a paintball gun so yeah, it's not mine. Anyway here's Ch.10.

Emmett's POV.  
"Ok boy names?" Rose asked me as we cuddled in bed one morning after waking up, Rose throwing up and having morning sex. She was 2 months pregnant and her sex drive was crazy I bet we've fucked at least 20 times since she found out she was pregnant hell we did twice last night and once this morning.  
"Aiden Thomas Cullen." I said. "Or Christopher Thomas Cullen."  
"I like those. I also like Viktor Thomas Cullen after my grandpa and your dad."  
"I love it." I told her kissing her forehead.  
"For a girl I like Maria Nicole Cullen."  
"Me too." I said as my phone ring. It was James.  
"Yo." I answered.  
"Get to the gym now!" James told me urgently before hanging up. _Oh shit the championship fight is tonight there can't be a problem. _  
"Rose baby can you come with me to the gym it's an emergency."  
"Sure." She got up and crawled over me letting her breasts brush against my face. She bent down exposing her ass and vagina to me.  
"You damn tease." I growled.  
"You win tonight and you can have any position you want." She told me.  
"I hope your flexible." I teased her, slipping my hand into her underwear and sticking a finger in her warm hole.  
"We can get a quickie in." I said and she started kissing me.

Ten minutes later we were pulling out of the driveway and heading to the gym.  
"What's you're strategy for tonight?" Rose asked me.  
"Go after his left knee." I told her "It's weak and he thinks nobody notices It."  
"Yeah but you have a bad shoulder from that wreck won't he go after that?"  
"I hope he doesn't notice it." I said. We pulled up in front of the gym. The blinds were down. I walked in and flipped the lights.  
"Surprise good luck party!" Everyone shouted. I saw a banner that read 'Good Luck Big Sexy'. James raised his glass.  
"To our soon to be district three champion Emmett Cullen!" The rest of the group rose their glasses. We all talked for a little bit and watched my fights starting with my first fight against Joseph Garrison, which I won by triangle choke. After the fight videos we watched never back down and then it was time for the real fight. I headed to the emporium.  
"We'll be in the front row babe, cheering you on." Rose kissed me and the rest of the gang headed for the stands while Laurent and James led me to my locker room. I went over to the punching bag and started getting the blood pumping.  
"Who's the champ?" Laurent asked.  
"I'm the champ." I answered.  
"Who's the champ?" He said louder.  
"I'm the champ?" I said equally loud.  
"Who's the motherfucking champ?!"  
"I'm the motherfucking champ!" I hit the bag as hard as I could and nearly sent Laurent stumbling back.  
"Save it for the cage bro." James said. I left the punching bag and jumped around the room for the next hour.  
"We're ready the assistant said. We walked out to the arena as the announcer started.  
"Fighting out of the red corner at two hundred and fifteen pounds!" He started. _I hate cutting weight for a fight and I had to drop twenty pounds for this one which really sucked_. "An MMA record of ten wins and zero losses; your challenger, Emmett 'Big Sexy' Cullen!" I ran out to 'Till I Collapse by Eminem. As soon as I stepped in the cage the announcer continued. "Fighting out of the blue corner at two hundred and fifteen pounds a professional MMA record of twenty eight wins and zero losses; your champion Cameron 'Hitman' Harris!" Cameron ran into the cage. The ref did his thing and the bell rang.  
"May the best fighter win." I said.  
"That'll be me kid." We bumped fists and before my guard was up he hit me in the jaw with a right jab. He started raining lefts and rights and I was able to block all besides a painful blow to the ribs. I went at his legs and he wrapped me up in a guillotine. I lifted him up and slipped my way out of the choke before slamming him to the ground. I started pounding on his ribs until he was able to get a foot on my chest and pushed me off. He stood up and we circled for a minute before he went for a leg kick which I blocked and charged him to the ground. We wrapped up for a minute before I slipped out of his hands and caught him in the nose with a right jab I was about to slip into full guard until he wrapped me up in a triangle choke. I was out to pass out when the bell rang. I went over to my corner and James shot water in my face. I took the bottle and drank a little.  
"You need to end it this round. He banged his knee up on that last take down, go for the knee." He told me.  
"I got it." I said as Laurent wiped sweat off of my face. I got back up for round 2. He tried another sneak hit after the knuckle bump but I ducked and went for his knee. He dropped down and tried another guillotine but I slipped out and pushed him away. I faked a right to the jaw and delivered a left to the inside of his left knee. It buckled a little but he caught himself. He went for the take down but I wrapped my arms around his waist and slammed him to the ground. He wiggled his way on top of me and tried to wrap me in another guillotine but I rammed my shoulder into his chest and plowed him to the mat. I stood up and let him get to his feet. As soon as he got on his feet I delivered another kick to his knee followed by a left jab to the jaw which made him shake his head. I started working on his chest and stomach until I backed him into the cage where he tried to slip me into a standing arm bar and I fell back slinging him over my shoulder. He stood wobbly and I decided to finish it. I faked a right to the ribs and followed with a left uppercut which knocked him back. I then delivered a head kick and he fell to the mat. The ref ran between us and called the match. The ref checked on Cameron and raised my hand. The announcer stepped into the cage and announced the winner.  
"Your winner by knockout via head kick at one minute and eight seconds into the second round and new district three champion is Emmett 'Big Sexy' Cullen." The ref handed me my new title belt and Rose and all my friends ran in the cage to congratulate me. My fight song started playing. James picked me up and spun me around, I raised my belt for everyone to see and cheers erupted around the arena. I looked up in the stands and I noticed Mike Newton and his friends staring at me, they left the stands when they saw me looking. I decided that they just came hoping I'd get my ass beat. James put me down and I spun around and kissed Rosalie.  
"Any position you want." She whispered in my ear. I growled slightly.  
"Let's go get some food!" Seth exclaimed when we were the only ones left in the cage. We all agreed and headed to a Taco Bell a few streets down. I don't care what everyone else ordered but I was hungry as hell so I got 4 Doritos Locos tacos, 3 orders of cinnamon twists, a large order of nachos and a large drink, I watched as Rose ordered nearly as much as me. I stared at her in awe.  
"What?" She asked when she saw me staring at her order. "The baby wants a few chicken burritos and so do I." She said. We all sat down and ate.  
"That was a badass fight bro." Jake knuckle bumped me.  
"Thanks man." I said.  
"I thought his head was gonna land in my lap with that last kick." Seth said and everyone laughed. James raised his glass and everyone followed.  
"To our new champion, the best fighter I've ever seen and one of the best friends I've ever had. I love ya Big Sexy."  
"Big Sexy." Everyone repeated. I took a bite of my burrito and noticed Newton walk in he gave a sickening smile over in our direction before he and his friends went up to the counter. I wasn't going to let him ruin my great mood so I just went back to eating. After Taco Bell everyone wanted to go to the movies but Rose wasn't feeling good and I was beat so we headed home. As soon as we walked in the door Rose turned around.  
"Wait here." She said seductively before heading to the kitchen, she came out a few minutes later in a whip cream bikini.  
"Why don't you take me to the bedroom and clean me off big boy." I ran to her and picked her up. I took her into my room and slammed the door behind me with my foot. I laid her down on the bed and started licking the whip cream off of her breasts. As soon as she was clean of all whipped cream she pulled my pants off and started sucking my dick. I was just about to cum in her mouth when _Smash! _  
"What was that?" She asked.  
"I don't know I'll check it out, you stay here." I went downstairs, my guard up the whole way. As soon as I turned into the kitchen someone jumped on my back. I flung them off my shoulder. They stood up.  
"Newton!" I growled.  
"Told you I'd get you back, now I'm gonna kill you and then have a little fun with Rosalie before killing her too." He tried to punch me but I ducked and speared him thru the glass wall of our pantry. He grabbed a can of beans and threw it at my head knocking me back some. He pulled a gun out of his pocket.  
"Now after I blow your head off me and my friends are gonna have ourselves a little fuck fest with Rose and it's gonna feel so great." His friends walked in with Rosalie but naked, tears in her eyes. Mike was so distracted by seeing her naked he took his eyes of me and I charged him to the ground and wrestled the gun out of his hand. I pointed the gun at Mike's friends.  
"Let her go!" I growled and they did before running out the door.  
"Pussy's!" Mike yelled getting to his feet. "That's ok more Rose for me." He smiled.  
"Why are you doing this?" I asked. "Is it because I kicked your ass?"  
"No it's because of her!" He yelled at Rosalie. "Before I moved here she embarrassed me so bad that I was forced to leave Forks, I had the hugest rush on her so I asked her to the homecoming dance in fifth grade but when she said no I was so embarrassed I shit myself."  
"Holy hell you're pootin' Newton." Rose said. "I knew you looked familiar."  
"Anyway." He continued. "If she had said yes to me that baby would be mine and I wouldn't have to watch her stomach grow with a child fathered by you."  
"What's your deal with me?" I asked the gun still pointed at his chest.  
"I figured when I moved here I would be the most popular guy in school but no you already had that position so I was thrown to the shadows and was picked on by everyone because of the way I acted."  
"Because you acted like a freak." I said still not lowering the gun.  
"Oh well, I'll be popular now when both of you are dead." He reached in his pocket again and pulled out another gun. Before he could get it raised I pulled my trigger 3 times _POP! POP! POP! _And with an echoing pop and a loud thud the now dead body of Mike Newton hit the floor, 2 bullets holes in his chest and one in his neck. I dropped the gun to my side and slid to the floor. Rose sat down next to me and put her head against my shoulder. A few minutes later I heard sirens outside. A cop entered the kitchen and saw Newton's body.  
"Drop the gun and put your hands behind your head!" He yelled and I listened. A few minutes later Rose sat in an ambulance and a paramedic walked up to me where I sat handcuffed in a police car.  
"You have an amazing girlfriend; she kept her cool and the baby's fine." A rush of relief and joy ran through me.  
"So what happened?" A homicide investigator asked and I told him everything from the fight at school, to seeing Newton and his friends everywhere we went tonight ,to hearing a smash (I left out that I was getting a blowjob when I heard the smash), to wrestling the gun from Mike and his story of Rose embarrassing him as kids and his resentment to me and then I told him about Mike pulling out another gun and I pulled the trigger of the one I had.  
"Well you look safe; house is in your aunt and uncle's names, they're on their way. There are obvious signs of forced entry and of a struggle and according to Newton's history he was mentally unstable." The investigator told me. "You did what any real man would do and protected your family Emmett, you're a hero." He walked off and Aunt Esme and Uncle Carlisle ran up.  
"Where's Rose?" Esme asked and I nodded to the ambulance.  
"All the cops said on the phone was your house was broken into and there was a struggle, where's the invader?" Uncle Carlisle asked.  
"Over there." I nodded to 2 paramedics rolling a stretcher with Newton's dead body under a white sheet on it.  
"Emmett did you kill him?" He asked me and I nodded. He paused for a second before telling me the same thing the cop did.  
"You did the right thing Emmett; any man would have done the same." He patted my shoulder and walked over to Rose who was now dressed in a black shirt and basketball shorts that a cop went upstairs and got her. The rest of the gang showed up and was stopped by the cops at the line. Carlisle told the cops who they were, they ran over too me.  
"What happened?" Bella asked.  
"Newton broke in with a gun and tried killing us." I told them.  
"Where's Newton?" Edward asked.  
"I killed him." I told them.  
"What?" Alice asked.  
"You're shitting me." Seth said. As if to answer his question the investigator came up.  
"Newton's parents just identified his body and threatened to press charges on you for murder but the chief told them it would be a waste of time and money given all the evidence that shows self-defense."  
"Mr. Cullen we have to take you down to the station and get a statement." A cop told me, I faced forward and my sit and the cop closed my door before getting in and driving to the police station.

3 days later.  
_"Attention students for anyone interested, funeral arrangements for Mike Newton are posted on the bulletin board outside my office_." The principal said over the intercom and everyone glanced at me, not in an angry or scared way just in a knowing way. It had spread quick that Newton had broken into my house and I killed him. I wasn't proud of it but I've accepted that I did what I had to do and I'm moving on with my life, even if nightmares of watching the life leave Newton's eyes haunt me forever. We all stayed at the hotel this weekend as the police investigated the house and went over the security footage from the cameras outside and in the kitchen. I had since been cleared of all charges since it was clearly self-defense.  
"Hey Cullen." Jessica Stanley walked up to me. _Oh great more questions about how it is to take a life._ "I just wanna tell you that you did the right thing protecting Rosalie and I'm sorry for any problems I've ever caused. Especially the way we outed Rosalie's pregnancy to the whole school." She finished.  
"Thanks Jessica that means a lot." Rosalie said and Jessica nodded and left. We headed to the Jeep. We had to leave early since Rosalie had an ultrasound.  
"How are you doing Emmett?" Rose asked me once we were in the Jeep. "I'm fine baby it's just been a lot to take in with the stares and the announcement and everybody asking questions all day."  
"I know baby but you did what was right. He would have killed you then raped me and killed me and the baby if you hadn't pulled the trigger. I love you Emmett you told my dad you would kill to protect me and you did."  
"I love you too Rose." I smiled for the first time in days. "And daddy loves you too little squishy." I kissed her stomach through her shirt before staring the Jeep and heading for the hospital.  
"Well doc how's my baby doing?" I asked the doctor before she'd even put the gel on Rose's stomach.  
"Emmett let her see first." Rose giggled. "Go ahead ." She told her. She put the gel on her stomach and rubbed it around with the little camera.  
"Well I can't tell you how your baby is doing but I can tell you how your babies are doing because you're having twins." The doctor smiled. _Oh shit twins_. I thought right before I hit the floor.  
"Emmett." A distant voice said. "Emmett." It repeated. "Emmett!" I felt a smack and I woke up to Rosalie and a doctor standing over me.  
"We're having twins." I said.  
"Yes we're having twins." Rose replied.  
"I may have a son and a daughter." I smiled. "A little MMA champ and a daddy's girl at the same time." My smile got bigger.  
"Yeah." Rose smiled too.  
"Wait 'til Alice finds out and decides to take you shopping." That wiped the smile off her face and I chuckled before kissing her.  
"Twins." I said.  
"Twins." She repeated.

A/N: TWINS! NinjaTastic! And Newton's dead! Sorry to any Newton fans I just wanted Emmett to kill someone in this story and I always thought Mike was always a little creepy so it fit. Please review! Until Ch.11 stay NinjaTastic!


	11. Birthdays, Parents, Talks & Permission

A/N: Here is Ch.11 to Dream Tide! Hope you all enjoyed the last chapter. Sorry if any of you were fans of mike. And here is Ch.11.  
DiScLaImEr: I don't own Twilight.

Emmett's POV.  
I woke up and Rosalie was at the foot of the bed smiling, her hands behind her back.  
"Happy birthday." She smiled and handed me a little red box with a blue bow.  
"Thanks." I smiled, taking the box and reading the card which read. _'To the man who has and is my everything, happy birthday Emmett.' _I opened up the box and found a picture of Rosalie as a child playing in the snow, it was encased in a sterling silver frame with roses bordering the picture.  
"I figured you shared your childhood with me so I'd share mine with you." She explained. "That picture is my favorite childhood picture because of the story behind it."  
"What's the story?" I asked.  
"I was six, it was Christmas day and two weeks before that I was skating on a pond when I fell through the ice, I almost drowned and by the time my dad got to me I had developed hypothermia; I was in the hospital for over a week and the doctors weren't sure I'd make it. Luckily I did and the day before Christmas Eve the doctors sent me home saying my vitals were fine and my temp was back up to normal." She paused for a second. "It's my favorite picture because it was the Christmas I thought I wouldn't live to see." I hugged her when her story was done.  
"I love you Rosalie Swan." I smiled  
"And I love you Emmett Cullen." She smiled back. After that we left the bedroom and went downstairs where everyone was waiting for me with presents.  
"We know you don't like birthday parties so we decided to keep it simple. Breakfast and presents, do what you wanna do today and dinner with cake." Rose told me.  
"Sounds good to me." I said. The gang all gave me presents. Jasper gave me a box set of Steven Seagal Movies, Edward got me a new pair of fight shorts that said Ninja Please! On the ass, Alice got me an Expectant Father book, Bella got me a new pair of gloves that had a comfort pad inside, Jake got me an Everlast punching bag, Seth got me UFC 149 on dvd and James and Laurent teamed up and got me tickets and backstage passes to Anderson Silva's fight this weekend in North Hollywood.  
"Holy hell guys these are all awesome." I tried on my gloves and gave the punching bag a good blow.  
"Now breakfast." Rose kissed my cheek. We sat down to a breakfast of pancakes with all the toppings you could dream of. I got chocolate chip, strawberries, bananas, whipped cream, cherries and skittles.  
"It's my birthday I'll gain fifty pounds if I want too." I sang, copying Take Care by Drake. Everyone chuckled. I didn't feel like doing much today besides relaxing with my friends and family so we invited Uncle Carlisle and Aunt Esme over and they got me the 3 Ninja's DVD box set. We all sat back and watched the movies. By the end of the 5th Seagal movie Fire Down Below. Everyone besides me, James, Jake and Seth were asleep.  
"They can't appreciate the arts." Seth said and we all nodded in agreement. We watched Under Seige after that and everyone woke up when we turned on the surround sound during the microwave explosion.  
"Dick move dude." Edward said rubbing his eyes, I chuckled. The only person that was still asleep was Rose. I looked up at the clock and noticed it was almost 10p.m. Rose was still asleep though.  
"Well looks like we failed on dinner." Bella said.  
"Just bake the cake and we'll order a few pizza's from Mario's Pizza." I said and Bella nodded as her, Alice and Jasper went into the kitchen I called Mario's and ordered 5 pizzas; 1 pepperoni and pineapple, 2 supremes, 1 pepperoni with onion's banana peppers and one just cheese.  
"Pizzas'll be in here in thirty minutes." I told everyone. While they were making cake me, James, Laurent, Seth, Jake and Edward decided to go to the basement and spar for a few minutes. James just sat and watched. He didn't fight because of his bad knee. I sparred with Jake; he threw a right jab and I dove for his legs, taking him down and putting him in a leg lock which had him tapping in seconds. After that Edward and Seth stepped on the mat and Seth stepped forward.  
"AHHH!" Edward screamed like a girl and kick seth in the nuts, dropping him to the mat. None of us could breath after that. Edward from fear, Seth from pain and the rest of us from laughing our asses off.  
"Hey douche monkeys, pizzas here." Rose interrupted our laughter.  
"Hey babe you're up." I walked over and kissed her.  
"Yeah our wittle babies were tired." She rubbed her stomach.  
"Well let's hope they want pizza." I kissed her belly.  
"Sounds good to them." She smiled. We went upstairs and ate pizza while watching X-Men First Class all the pizza and cake was gone by the part where wolverine tells them to fuck off in a bar. By the time Havok jumped off the boat and grabbed Banshee Rose was already asleep again.  
"Well guys I guess it's time to get my family to bed." I picked Rose up and she cradled into my chest. I told everyone goodnight and thanks for the great birthday before heading to bed.

"_Oh well, I'll be popular when both of you are dead."  
POP! POP! POP!_

I awoke in a cold sweat, the last pop still echoing in my head. Almost every night since the break in I was woke up by nightmare flashbacks of watching myself kill newton and hearing his body hit the floor.  
"Everything ok babe?" Rose asked sleepily.  
"Everything's good I just need something to drink go back to sleep baby." I kissed her forehead and got out of bed, she was already out by the time I opened the door. I walked downstairs and noticed the t.v. was still on and James and Laurent were playing Left4Dead while Jake and Seth snored on the couches.  
"You guys are still here?" I asked.  
"Yup." Laurent replied.  
"It was too dark and stormy to drive home when the movie ended and it was already 1 in the morning so we decided to stay." James explained  
"K." I said grabbing a out of the fridge.  
"So what's up Big Sexy?" James asked.  
"Not much just flashbacks of the break in."  
"You did the right thing Emmett." Laurent told me.  
"I know but with the way people in this world are will I be able to protect my kids?" I asked. "Will I be a good dad?"  
"Emmett, us three have been brothers since we were kids, you and Laurent are theonly ones that came to visit me in the hospital after those guys jumped me and shattered my knee, they took my fighting career something I loved and ended it, you're a great guy Emmett."  
"Yeah Big Sexy, after Shanice took my son Jarell to Florida and got full custody you guys are the only ones who kept me from putting a gun down my throat, you convinced me to get off pot, get a job and fight her for custody. Now I got a steady job as owner of Blazin' Cages Combat Store and spar partner at the Blazin' Cages Gym and my son comes up every New Years and stays 'til after the fourth of July, you helped me make that happen."  
"What we're saying Em is you're a great guy and any kid would be lucky to call you dad." James said.  
"Thanks guys." I said.  
"No prob Big Sexy now do us a favor and grab a controller, we can't kill Tanks on our own." James said handing me a controller. I chuckled a little and grabbed the controller. We sat up blowing zombies apart for a good 3 hours. I finally looked up at the clock and seen that it was 5 a.m.  
"I guess I'm gonna go get a few hours asleep before the sun comes up completely." I told the guys.  
"Yeah, we're gonna crash too." James said shutting off the game and grabbing 2 blankets outta the hall closet. "Night or should I say mornin'." He chuckled  
"Mornin'." I nodded before heading to bed. I was out as soon as I hit the bed.

I was awoken by the sunlight blinding me.  
"Damn what time is it?" I asked.  
"Noon." A slightly unfamiliar voice said. I looked over and saw none other than Charlie Swan in my doorway.  
"Hey ."  
"Call me Charlie." He smiled. "I was wrong about you, I thought you were a liar about everything you told me on the phone but you weren't you said you would kill to protect my daughter and you did, for that you have my never ending respect but make no mistake, no matter how much I like you if you ever hurt my daughter I'll kill you and no form of martial arts on this planet will stop me."  
"if it ever came down to that I'd hand you the gun myself." I told him.  
"Good now come into the living room and meet Reneé." He said. "But get dressed first we're all going out for lunch." He left the room. I got up and put on black Jeans, a black TapOut shirt and a purple hoody, I finished it off with purple and black Osiris's.  
I walked down stairs and Rose was talking and laughing with an older version of herself that was cooing at Rose's belly.  
"Mom this is Emmett, my boyfriend."  
"Whoa these kids are lucky to have two hot parents." Reneé joked and I chuckled nervously.  
"Don't worry she drank a few to many on the plane." Charlie whispered in my ear and chuckled.  
"Nice to meet you ." I went to shake her hand and she straight up hugged me.  
"If you have enough balls to knock up my daughter have enough balls to hug me." She laughed.  
"Ok honey why don't you go lay down and we'll go out later." Charlie led her to mine and Rosalie's room which I said she could use.  
"I hope they've changed the sheet's I don't wanna sleep in sweat and sex juice." She wagged a finger at us as Charlie pushed her up the stairs.  
"Sorry about that Emmett, my mom's a great mom but she like the sauce."  
"It's cool." I said. A few minutes later Charlie came down stairs.  
"So while she rests why don't us guys all go hang somewhere and have a mans day out?"  
"Sounds good and as soon as Renée wakes up we'll all have a girls day in, and we'll meet at Volturi's tonight at eight." Alice said and we all agreed.  
"So what do you wanna do Charlie?" I asked him.  
"I'd like to just hang with you guys and see what a normal day is like."  
"To Blazin' Cages it is." James said as he climbed into his red and black Honda Civic.  
"Blazin' Cages?" Charlie asked.  
"It's our MMA gym." I said and he nodded.  
"I'm riding with you." He said before getting in on my passenger side. I started up the Jeep and pulled out of the drive way.  
"Emmett I rode with you because I know what you're going through."  
"What do you mean?" I asked.  
"Newton, killing him, the nightmares."  
"How?" I asked.  
"I was twenty-three, a young rookie cop in Seattle fresh out of my four years with the Navy, I'd been dating Reneé since high school, we were at a bar one night with some friends celebrating my first arrest. There was a man that wouldn't keep his eyes off of Renée but I decided to think nothing off it. We were leaving around midnight, it was a nice night so we decided to walk home. About halfway there the dude from the bar stopped us on an empty street. He made me give him my wallet and then he hit me with his gun and grabbed Renée. As soon as he laid hands on her I snapped. I charged him to the ground and started beating him, he pushed me off and grabbed his gun but I was quicker, I pulled mine up and shot him, one shot, meant to hurt him but instead it hit him directly in the heart. I know about all you're going through because I too have taken a life to save the woman I love and I still wake up some nights with nightmares about it."  
"How many people know about this?" I asked.  
"Just Renée and the F.B.I. apparently the guy was a serial rapist." He said. "I don't want Rose or anyone else knowing."  
"You have my word."  
"Good now spit it out."  
"What?" I was confused.  
"I'm a dad, ex-cop and Navy man I know when someone has something they wanna say but are afraid too so spit it out."  
"Ok." I took a deep breath. "I've only been with Rose a few months but she's having my kids and I love her so I want you're permission to ask her to marry me." I said calmly and honestly. He was quiet for a second before saying one word.  
"Granted."

A/N: There is Ch.11! Emmett just got permission from Charlie to propose to Rose! YAY! . Next chapter coming soon. Review PLZ!


	12. Dinner, Dessert, Dancing & Proposals

A/N: Hey guys I know I's been a long time I've just been really busy and haven't felt or had time to get on here but now here is ch.12 of Dream Tide!

DISCLAMIER: I don't own Twilight.

Emmett's POV  
I looked down on my mother's engagement ring, rolling it around between my fingers. I jumped up when Rosalie opened the door and quickly slid the ring in my pocket. She was coming out of the shower wrapped in a towel.  
"So where are we going tonight Em?" She asked because I had spent the last week telling her Friday was gonna be the best day ever and to be ready.  
"That's for me to know and you to find out little missy." I said slyly and she sighed playfully which made me chuckle.

Rosalie got dressed and we made our way downstairs.  
"Ok babe you have a good day I'm going with the guys to play football at the park and I'll be back at eight to pick you up so be ready." I kissed her then kissed her belly. "Love all three of you." I smile before grabbing my keys and following the guys out the door.

Rosalie's POV.  
"I wonder what Emmett has planned?" I asked.  
"Who knows with him?" Alice said and Bella nodded.  
"Well I don't care if its McDonalds he's still getting laid tonight, these pregnancy hormones have me so horny we fuck every night now and it's not getting old."  
"Jake and I haven't had sex yet but we promised each other that if we're still together on his birthday next month we would."  
"What about Bella and Seth?" Alice asked.  
"What about us?" Bella asked.  
"Have you had sex yet?" Alice asked. Bella blushed and looked away slowly before nodding. Surprisingly I wasn't mad.  
"It just happened, we were making out in my room after we woke up the day after Emmett's party and everyone else was asleep still, one thing led to another and ten minutes later I was riding him and he just stared at my tits. But we used a condom I promise." She looked away as if she was in fear of pissing me off but I just hugged her and thanked her for being honest. After that we all decided to watch chick flicks until about seven and then the girls got m dressed. They dressed me in a casual yet sexy outfit of dark washed maternity version skinny jeans and a red maternity dress shirt with a low v neck and ruffled wrists. They then proceeded with hair and make-up. Alice did my make-up subtle yet seductive and Bella did my hair in gorgeous waves that turned into soft curls at the tips. By the time we were done it was 7:53 and I anxiously awaited Emmett's arrival and what he had in store for tonight. At exactly 8:00 on the dot Emmett strolled in wearing a tight black V-neck muscle shirt and black billabong jeans your chariot awaits my lady, he held out his hand which I grabbed and led me to the door. He led me to his jeep and opened the door, the inside was covered in red and purple rose petals.

Emmett's POV  
"This is beautiful." She whispered when she saw the inside of the jeep.  
"This is just the beginning." I smiled and drove the rest of the way in silence, allowing her jitters to build. My phone rang unexpectedly. _Or so it seemed. _  
"What's up?" I asked.  
"We're ready." James stated on the other line. We hung up.  
"Is everything ok?" Rosalie asked.  
"Yeah I just gotta stop at the gym for a second."

We pulled into the parking lot and walked into the pitch black gym.  
"Where is everyone?" Rosalie asked.  
"Stay here." I told her as I made my way through the darkness. I fumbled my way to the power box at the back of the gym and flipped the switch. The room was suddenly illuminated and purple and red rose petals were scattered on the floor and a soft, slow song was playing over the intercom, Seth rolled out a silver cart with a covered silver platter to a beautifully decorated table by the mat, he sat the platter on the table along with a 2 liter of sprite and rolled away, I led Rosalie, whose eyes were filled with tears, to the table and sat her down.  
"Tonight we shall dine on an exquisite meal for two made by yours truly." I said as I uncovered the platter. "The meal consists of fried chicken battered in a parmesan cheese crust and slow fried in butter, plus baked mac and cheese and French cut green beans." I sat her plate in front of her. "And for dessert ice cream sundaes." I finished ad she chuckled. As she did a tear rolled down her face and I gently kissed it away.  
"Emmett this is amazing." She smiled and her eyes glistened in the light.  
"We've only just begun." I smiled as I leaned over the table and kissed her.  
"We talked about the twins as we ate and finally decided on the names, Viktor Thomas Cullen and Maria Nicole Cullen. After dessert I asked her to dance. We danced on the mat and I got so lost in her eyes I didn't even know what song was playing. We danced until She had to sit down.  
"You wanna see some cool moves I've been working on?" I asked and she nodded. I started working some new moves on the mat and finally I went for a jumping spin kick. I "HURT" my knee on the way down and buckled to the mat. I rose up on one knee as Rosalie ran to me.  
"Are you ok Babe?" She asked.  
"Yeah." I answered as I secretly slipped my hand into my pocket. "While I'm down here could you do me a favor?" I asked and she nodded. I pulled out the ring.  
"Will you marry me Rose?" I asked. Her eyes filled with more tears then I thought possible. She waited a god five minutes before finally blurting out a crackled Yes.  
"About time." Jake said over the intercom. "All this waiting was making me chafe." Rosalie laughed but I interrupted that laugh with a kiss and slid the ring onto her finger. The gang ran out of the back room to congratulate us.  
"I love you Emmett Cullen." Rose smiled.  
"I love you Rosalie Cullen." I smiled back and kissed her. _God no need to ever kill me, I'm already in heaven. _I thought to myself as we broke the kiss, I kissed her forehead and she stared at the ring.

We all sang and danced for another hour until Rose was too tired to stand I took her home, got her dressed in pajama' and laid her in bed, I then got ready for bed myself and laid down, holding in my arms tightly the mother of my children and the love of my life. Rosalie Marie Cullen.

A/N: Sorry it took so long but I have been busy but as of know I promise to update any story once or twice a week. Until next time stay NINJATASTIC!


	13. Wedding, Honeymoon & Title Defense

A/N: Here is Ch.13 of Dream Tide!  
DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT.

Emmett's POV  
4 months later.  
It was now May 8th, the day of my wedding. I stood in my room at the beachfront hotel, in 3 hours I would get married with the sand in my toes and the tide rushing onto my feet. James who was my best man walked in the door wearing his black suit with purple vest and tie, my tux was purple with a black vest and tie.  
"You ready Big Sexy?" He asked.  
"More ready than ever before" I smiled. My groomsmen were Seth, Jake, James, Laurent and Edward while Rosalie's Maid of Honor was Bella and her Bridesmaids were Alice, Esme, Jasper and her cousin Michelle. By the time the sun was on the horizon I was standing in the tide as Charlie led a gorgeous Rosalie down the aisle in between rows of purple and red velvet chairs. He handed her to me and gave me a smile and nod before sitting next to his wife. In what seemed like no time I was reading my vows.  
"Rosalie Swan, more beautiful than the flower and bird you are named after; you always stick by my side no matter what; you still love me even though I knocked you up." Everyone chuckled. "Many would say our months together isn't enough to know we love each other yet in those moths we've conceived a child and been through some trials most couples never even face and I promise you no matter what else comes I will always be by your side no matter what."  
"Dido." Was her vow and it worked for me.  
"Do you Emmett, take Rosalie as your wife?"  
"I do." I smiled and she smiled a tearful smile.  
"Do you Rosalie take Emmett as your Husband?"  
"I do." She cried."  
"I know pronounce you husband and wife, kiss the bride." And I did. Everyone showered us in rose petals and sand. We shared our first dance as a married couple to the first song we ever danced to together, 'Yeah' by Usher.  
"I love you ." Rosalie said.  
"I love you ." I kissed her. Charlie made his way to us.  
"May I step in?" He asked and I handed Rosalie over to him as I went and grabbed a root beer from the cooler.  
"Congrats married man." Laurent told me as he and Michelle headed towards a hotel room for some traditional bridesmaid groomsman sex. My ride made her way over to me and pulled me onto the dance floor we danced for hours until we found ourselves in our hotel room we stumbled in kissing like 2 drunk people and before I could blink we were both naked and Rosalie was sliding down onto my dick, right before I came she stopped and finished me off wither mouth, she looked at me innocently as she swallowed. After that I rolled her over and we went at it again.

The next morning I woke up next to my naked wife. I kissed her good morning and we packed our bags for our 2 week Hawaiian honeymoon, by 4 p.m. we were on the plane and we took off at 5:05 exactly.

When we finally got home from Hawaii our friends were waiting at the airport. Every day there was the same, wake up, have sex, eat breakfast, have sex, swim, eat lunch, have sex, walk on the beach, have sex on the beach, eat dinner, have sex, go to bed. It was awesome. When we got home we showed everyone the appropriate for public pictures we took in Hawaii. After that we decided to go to bed early due to the long day and long 2 weeks. I lay down next to Rosalie and hugged her close my hand on her stomach.  
"Goodnight my wife." I kissed her.  
"Goodnight my husband." She replied.

The next day we all headed to the gym, I had my first title defense against former champ Shawn Daniels, the man Cameron won it from, in a week.  
"Give it to me like you did Rosie in Hawaii." Laurent said as I worked his ribs with quick chopping punches.  
"You don't got the right assets for that treatment." I told him and he chuckled.  
"Ok now Emmett work with Seth on takedowns." James told me and Seth made his way into the cage. He went for my knees of the bat and I slid down, locking my wrists around his waist, I picked him up and slammed him. He got up and went for a standing guillotine with which he was able to get me down but I slid out and rolled on top of him into full guard. We stood up and continued back and forth, I taught him some takedowns and their defenses. She and Jake both had their first fights the same night I defended my title. They were both getting good though and I felt they would win. After training I headed home to watch some movies with the gang, Rosalie was having horrible cravings for cupcakes and cheese sticks so I stopped by Wal-Mart and got her some.

2 weeks later.  
I watched Seth Step in the cage and tap gloves with his opponent he started of slow but with 8 seconds left I round one he caught his opponents' jab and flipped him into an arm bar which made him tap. Jake won too, by a knockout from taking his opponent down and elbowing him in the jaw a few times with 2 minutes and 32 seconds left in round two. Before I knew it, it was time for my fight. Shawn Daniels charged to me and caught me with right hook, I acted dazed which made him drop his guard and look pleased, while his guard was down I delivered a fast straight left to his jaw which dropped him I went for the ground and pound but the ref slid in between us and called the match, not only did I keep my title but I now hold the record for the fastest division win, 27 seconds. Rosalie rushed into the cage and hugged me. After that we decided to go home, I wanted a night to spend alone with my wife.

A/N: Just one more chapter! Sorry it's short!


	14. The End

A/N: Here is the final Chapter of Dream Tide. I feel like this chapter is a good finisher so it'll be short and sweet.

Emmett's POV  
July 8th  
"Hey babe you want some chocolate cake?" I asked.  
"Yeah, I'll get it." She struggled to get up and ended up falling back down. "Baby?" She whined I kissed her forehead and chuckled at her nine month pregnant self. I took her the cake and went to take a shower.  
"You can be the hero you can get the gold breaking all the records they thought never could be broke." I sang Hall of Fame by The Script as I stepped into the shower. "Standing in the hall of fame!" I was shampooing my hair when I heard a knock at the door.  
"Emmett!" Rose banged. "Now!" I hopped out of the shower and fell flat o my ass  
"Fucking Ow!" I exclaimed before hopping up and at the door.  
"My water broke." She said. Next thing I knew I was in a rush to get ready and I rinsed my hair in the kitchen sink. I texted everyone and grabbed my keys. I got pulled over for speeding.  
"Do you have any idea why I pulled you over sir?" the cop asked.  
"Cause you're a dickhead who get pleasure out of inconveniencing a man whose wife is in labor?" I said. He took one look at Rosalie and smiled.  
"I've been there kid." He chuckled and let me go. Ten minutes later I pulled up to the hospital and a nurse was waiting outside with a wheelchair and Alice. We rushed into a room where our doctor was waiting with a smile.  
"Hey guys." She smiled and we both greeted her.  
"You ready to be a dad?" Charlie asked me and I nodded. He hugged me. "Thank you for being the one to marry my daughter, you're a good son in law."  
"Thanks Charlie." I smiled and he patted my shoulder. I went over to Rosalie and held her hand.  
"Here we go babe." I kissed her. "I love you." An hour later we were ready to start pushing.  
"Push babe I squeezed her hand and wiped sweat from her forehead.  
"What does it look like I'm doing?!" She exclaimed another push which almost got my hand broken and a small cry filled the air.  
'A boy!" the doctor handed me my son.  
"Hey Viktor." I wiggled his fingers, a small tear rolling down my face. A few minutes later another cry filled the air and Maria Nicole joined her brother Viktor Thomas in the world. All my babies were finally here and I couldn't be happier.

17 years later  
"Happy birthday kids!" I said as Viktor opened his New MMA gloves and Maria opened her new gymnast gear.  
"Thanks dad." Viktor hugged me and his mom.  
"I love you daddy and mommy." Mara kissed us both. I watched them enjoy their gifts as I looked back on my life, I ended up winning Veriano and when I graduated college I opened a firm and was now a successful therapist. It had been years since dreams of the night I killed newton had plagued me, the last 17 years had been perfect and I had a feeling they would continue to be.  
"Hey guys can I tell you something without getting slapped for my birthday?" Vik asked and I nodded. "Allison's pregnant." He said. _SMACK! _I looked at Rosalie.  
"I didn't agree to shit." She shrugged. _Yep everything would continue to be just fine._

A/N: Dream Tide is complete! Hope you enjoyed it! Thank you all for sticking with me through this story and I hope you stay with me through all my other stories as well. See you guys I another Ninjatastic story!


End file.
